Cauchemars : un présage de mort
by Pouki26
Summary: Stiles est hanté par des cauchemars qui se répètent inlassablement. Est-ce une prémonition, une vision de l'avenir? Derek est-il vraiment condamné à mourir? Parviendra-t-il à le sauver?
1. Chapter 1

_**Bonjour à tous chers fans de Teen Wolf.**_

_**Bien malheureuse d'avoir fini la série et de devoir attendre janvier pour voir la suite tant attendue, j'ai décidé de me plonger dans la lecture de fics. Certaines sont d'ailleurs vraiment fabuleuses. **_

_**C'est ainsi que j'ai découvert que beaucoup de personnes souhaitaient voir Stiles et Derek ensemble, chose qui ne m'avait même pas traversé l'esprit. Mais à force de lire du Sterek je suis devenue moi-même ultra fan. C'est pourquoi je me suis lancée dans une histoire. J'espère que vous aimerez.**_

_**Bonne lecture!**_

* * *

Stiles se réveilla dans un brusque sursaut bien avant que son réveil n'annonce le début d'une nouvelle journée. Il était trempé, son tee-shirt lui collait à la peau et des gouttes de sueur perlaient à son front. Il cligna à plusieurs reprises des yeux faisant disparaitre la terreur nocturne qui se lisait dans son regard humide. Il se prit le visage entre les mains espérant chasser les dernières images de son cauchemar. Cauchemar qu'il n'avait de cesser de répéter nuit après nuit depuis plus d'une semaine, le hantant comme une âme damnée.

- Raaahhh ! Bon sang ! Râla le jeune homme tout en jetant sa couette à terre pour se lever. Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ?

Malgré qu'il ne soit encore que 6 h du matin, lui qui avait pour habitude de se lever sur les coups de 7 h, flemmardant le plus longtemps possible jusqu'à ce que son père vienne toquer à la porte, Stiles savait qu'il était inutile de rester au lit. Il ne se rendormirait pas, comment le pourrait-il ? Il avait besoin d'une bonne douche afin d'oublier cette nuit tourmentée.

Il se dirigea d'un pas las vers la salle de bains tâchant de faire le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas réveiller son père et se jeta sous le jet lorsque l'eau fut à bonne température. Il espérait bien se vider la tête. Il laissa longtemps l'eau ruisseler sur son corps, le nettoyant de sa moiteur matinale, cherchant à se défaire de sa crainte, mais il ne parvenait nullement à se détendre. Bien au contraire, des images de mort dansaient devant ses yeux comme une incessante ritournelle. Cet affreux cauchemar lui tenait à la peau, il le connaissait par cœur. C'était un rêve si intense qu'il en paraissait réel, presque palpable… comme s'il était certain qu'il l'avait vraiment touché, lui, l'alpha qui n'en était plus un.

Pourquoi fallait-il que nuit après nuit il rêve de Derek lui sauvant la vie au péril de la sienne ? Ce loup n'était de toute façon qu'un imbécile trop fier. Risquer sa vie, quelle idée ? Poussé par son subconscient qui ne refusait de lâcher prise, Stiles ferma les yeux afin de revivre son songe comme si cette scène avait vraiment existé. Il distinguait nettement Peter, dans la clarté de la pleine lune, donner le coup de grâce à son neveu, emportant l'ancien alpha dans les ténèbres. Et si Stiles se réveillait chaque matin en sursaut, effrayé et désemparé, un autre sentiment prenait le dessus : celui de la culpabilité. Car si Derek perdait la vie, c'était pour le protéger, lui, l'insupportable adolescent qui se trouvait au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment et qui n'avait pour seule arme que sa voix hurlant le nom du loup mourant.

Stiles avait bien du mal à comprendre pourquoi il était hanté par ce rêve qu'il revisitait toutes les nuits, ni même si tout cela avait une quelconque signification. Pourquoi Peter tenterait-il de tuer Derek ? Lui et Cora étaient sa seule famille. Et surtout, pourquoi Derek risquerait-il sa vie pour un humain aussi insignifiant que lui ? Il l'avait toujours trouvé si insupportable et n'avait jamais manqué une occasion de le lui faire remarquer. Et même s'ils s'étaient alliés à de nombreuses reprises contre le Kanima ou la meute d'alphas complément déjantés, il n'y avait cependant aucune raison pour que Derek se sacrifie un jour pour lui. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que Stiles était certain que le loup ne le portait guère dans son cœur. Contrairement à lui…

Exaspéré de penser à tout ça une énième fois, l'adolescent secoua la tête, se tapotant les joues.

- Ca suffit mon gars, n'y pense plus ! Ce n'est qu'un rêve, qu'une saleté de cauchemar qui ne veut rien dire et qui n'a pas lieu d'exister. Reprend-toi !

En effet, à quoi bon se tracasser pour quelque chose d'aussi insignifiant qu'un rêve qui n'avait aucune explication logique ? Car quand bien même il serait à jamais hanter par d'horribles images sur la mort de l'ancien alpha, cela n'était pas prêt de se produire sous ses yeux puisque le dit loup avait filé avec sa sœur dès la fin du combat contre Jennifer alias le « Darach ». Il s'était simplement enfui, sans un adieu, sans même se préoccuper de ceux qu'il laissait derrière lui. Peut-être que la responsabilité du sort d'autrui avait finalement été pour lui une trop grande source de pression qu'il ne parvenait pas à gérer, d'où sa fuite prématurée. Mais quelque en fut la déduction la plus probable, Stiles avait du mal à accepter la disparition du loup, et sans qu'il n'en comprenne vraiment la raison, il se sentait depuis son départ, déprimé, comme si on lui avait arraché un morceau de son âme. Il en voulait à Derek Hale, et surtout, il s'en voulait à lui-même de ressentir des choses aussi déstabilisantes que ces sentiments qui ne devraient pas exister. Il était persuadé que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez lui, que quelqu'un lui avait lancé un sort. C'était comme s'il avait pris un chemin sans retour, ni même un point d'arrivée. Il devait oublier ce mec, faire comme s'il n'avait jamais exister et aller de l'avant.

Pourtant, jour après jour, sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire, il sentait grandir en lui un trou si béant qu'il avait l'horrible impression que le néant n'avait pas de fond. Il avait beau y réfléchir, tentant vainement de se convaincre qu'il se trompait, que ça ne pouvait pas être ça, que c'était parfaitement absurde, mais il connaissait déjà les réponses à ses questions maudites. Il se devait de l'admettre, de se l'avouer une bonne fois pour toute même si cela lui semblait fou, illogique, complètement illusoire… Derek lui manquait et pas qu'un peu…Mais de là à dire qu'il était tombé amoureux de ce type, il ne fallait tout de même pas exagérer. Il était lui-même un homme.

L'adolescent sortit subitement de ses pensées tortueuses en entendant trois petits coups donnés à la porte de la salle de bains :

- Stiles, est-ce que tout va bien ? Demanda le shérif Stilinski. Ca fait un moment que t'es là dedans.

- Oui pardon, p'pa, je vais sortir. Tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est juste que je n'arrivais plus à dormir. Expliqua Stiles en fermant le jet d'eau et attrapant une serviette. Je sors dans une minute.

- Très bien, je t'attends en bas pour le petit déjeuner.

Stiles soupira en entendant son père s'éloigner. Il s'était complètement oublié et si son paternel ne s'était pas manifesté, qui sait combien de temps il serait resté là à broyer du noir ? Il entreprit de s'essuyer lorsqu'il aperçut son reflet dans le miroir. Il n'avait vraiment pas bonne mine et il allait être difficile de le cacher. Tout ça à cause d'un stupide rêve.

- Quel imbécile je fais ! Lâcha-t-il exaspérer de son propre comportement.

Il se débarrassa de sa serviette qu'il laissa choir sur le sol trempé de la salle de bains et s'habilla en vitesse afin de rejoindre son père à la cuisine.

En quittant sa maison ce jour là, Stiles avait le pressentiment que quelque chose de mauvais était sur le point d'arriver.

* * *

- Salut Stiles ! Claironna Scott arrivant près de son ami qui était appuyé contre l'un des murs du lycée.

- Salut ! Souffla le dit ami, l'air maussade.

- Est-ce que ça va ? S'inquiéta le tout nouvel alpha. T'as l'air complètement paumé mon pote.

Stiles leva les yeux sur son meilleur ami un sourire qui sonnait faux accroché aux lèvres.

- Bien sur que tout va bien. Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

Lui qui d'ordinaire si enthousiaste, voire survolté semblait à mille lieux de son monde. Scott connaissait si bien Stiles qu'il savait quand celui-ci lui mentait. Il était d'ailleurs le seul pour qui il n'aurait jamais besoin d'écouter les battements de cœur pour le percer à jour. Stiles n'allait pas bien depuis quelques temps, il le voyait, le sentait, et il était hors de question de le laisser s'en tirer comme ça.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Insista-t-il.

- Mais rien j'te dis, je vais bien, parfaitement bien. Je….

Stiles baissa la tête en soupirant avant de reprendre sur un ton plus calme.

- Excuse-moi Scott, je ne voulais pas m'emporter. C'est juste que…

Le fils du Shérif ne savait pas très bien s'il devait se confier à son ami. Il pourrait ne pas comprendre. Après tout, lui-même avait bien du mal à comprendre pourquoi il se retrouvait dans un état qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Il opta donc pour une semi-vérité.

- Je dors mal ces derniers temps, je fais beaucoup de cauchemars.

- Des cauchemars ?

- Oui.

- Raconte-moi !

- Ya pas grand-chose à dire. Une pleine lune, des loups garous, un mort, le truc habituel quoi, mais s'il te plaît j'aimerai ne plus en parler, je préfère ne pas y penser.

- D'accord. Répondit simplement Scott en passant un bras autour de ses épaules dans un geste de soutien.

La cloche sonna et ils déambulèrent dans les couloirs du lycée en direction dans leur salle de classe. Les cours allaient commencer.

- En tout cas, tu sais que si tu as besoin de parler à quelqu'un, je suis là.

Scott était sincère, Stiles le savait. Il pourrait toujours compter sur son meilleur ami.

- Je le sais, merci.

- Mais dis-moi !

- Hum !

- J'ai remarqué que tu avais commencé à n'être plus toi-même peu après le départ de Derek. Est-ce que cela aurait à voir avec ça ? Il faut dire qu'à chaque fois que quelque chose se passait mal, on pouvait compter sur lui. Peut-être que tes cauchemars sont dus à ça. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je suis là pour te protéger.

Stiles eut un hoquet de surprise. Comment son meilleur ami pouvait-il dire une chose pareille ? Bien sur, il avait raison, mais il venait de se promettre à l'instant qu'il ne dirait rien sur ce sujet. Il n'avait guère envie que Scott découvre qu'il avait un espèce de béguin pour un gars, et pas n'importe quel gars qui plus est. Un loup garou. Ce serait vraiment trop la honte !

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? S'offusqua alors Stiles en retirant le bras de Scott de ses épaules. Qu'est-ce que Derek à avoir là dedans ? Pourquoi je serai devenu différent à cause du départ de cet imbécile de loup incapable de conserver son statut d'alpha ?

Scott le regarda stupéfait. C'était à n'y rien comprendre. Il faisait juste une constatation, mais Stiles semblait le prendre comme une accusation.

- Enfin voyons Stiles, calme-toi ! J'ai dis ça comme ça.

- Oui, ben fais attention à ce que tu dis et ne me parle plus de ce type, ok ? De toute façon, monsieur le grand méchant loup a quitté la ville sans demander son reste, alors on n'a plus aucune raison de prononcer son nom. Je ne veux plus rien entendre à son sujet, ni aujourd'hui, ni demain, ni jamais. Sur ce, la cloche a sonné depuis un moment.

Sans laisser le temps à Scott de répondre, le jeune homme pénétra dans la salle de cours bien décidé à tout faire pour ne plus penser à ce maudit loup même s'il savait que sa réaction avait été plus qu'exagérée. Mais qui pouvait-il ? Il avait vraiment très mal dormi, ses nerfs étaient à fleur de peau et il ne parvenait pas à accepter que Derek ait foutu le camp sans dire un mot. Il lui en voulait et son cœur lui faisait mal. Si mal. Il était complètement perdu, empêtré dans un tourbillon de sentiments contradictoires. Il ne pouvait pas… non, il ne voulait pas aimer un homme, et surtout pas Derek. Il n'était pas gay bon sang.

Scott pénétra à son tour en classe, prenant place derrière Stiles. Il avait bien du mal à comprendre la réaction excessive de son ami. S'il avait su que parler de Derek le pousserait à se mettre dans tous ses états, il se serait tut. Pourtant, il trouvait ça bizarre. Jamais auparavant Stiles ne s'était énervé à propos de l'ancien alpha, excepté peut-être au tout début de leur relation. Mais là c'était différent, il pouvait le sentir. C'était comme si Stiles lui cachait quelque chose, un secret peut-être qu'il ne souhaitait pas partagé. Est-ce que cela avait quelque chose à voir avec ses cauchemars ?

Scott tendit la main pour la poser sur l'épaule de son compagnon. Il était inquiet pour lui.

- Je suis désolé Stiles si j'ai dit quelque chose qui t'a blessé, ce n'était pas mon intention.

Le jeune humain se retourna.

- Non, c'est moi qui suis désolé. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me suis emporté comme ça. Il n'y avait aucune raison.

- Ça va, t'en fais pas pour ça, c'est déjà oublié.

Les deux compères s'échangèrent un regard entendu. Leur accrochage était déjà du passé.

Stiles se détourna quand leur professeur d'histoire entra. Il ouvrit son livre à la page que celui-ci indiqua bien loin de se douter que non loin de là, un homme aux yeux bleu-vert, portant une veste en cuir noir, les mains dans les poches, l'observait avec attention, le visage figé dans une étrange expression.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Comme je n'aime guère faire attendre, voici la suite. **_

* * *

Derek avait bien du mal à savoir ce qu'il fichait ici, à observer cet insupportable et agaçant adolescent qu'avait toujours été Stiles Stilinski. Pourtant, il semblait ne pouvoir le quitter du regard, ses yeux inexorablement attirés comme un aimant, tel un prédateur guettant sa proie. L'ancien alpha ne pouvait oublier qu'il avait eu toutes les peines du monde à tolérer le jeune homme, leur relation ayant toujours tenu à une perpétuelle confrontation, mais il avait appris au fil du temps à lui faire confiance et même à l'écouter. Ne l'avait-il pas d'ailleurs sauvé à maintes reprises ? Que ce soit contre le Kanima avec l'épisode de la piscine ou alors lorsque Kate l'avait blessé avec une balle en aconit, même si techniquement c'était Scott qui l'avait sauvé ? Oui, il devait le reconnaitre, Stiles n'avait finalement pas été si inutile que ça malgré sa simple condition d'humain. Il lui devait beaucoup, il le reconnaissait.

Le loup soupira enfonçant davantage les mains dans ses poches repensant à ce qui l'amenait en ces lieux qu'il avait pourtant décidé de quitter à jamais. Guider par la certitude qu'un nouveau danger guettait Beacon Hills, et poussé par un vide qu'il avait besoin de combler, il était monté dans sa voiture, son instinct le menant à l'endroit exact où il était sur de l'apercevoir, lui, l'humain qui hantait ses rêves depuis plus d'une semaine. Mais pouvait-on réellement parler de rêves quand chaque nuit, le loup garou se réveillait dans un hurlement à vous glacer le sang ? Derek n'était pas du genre à croire en des prémonitions sans fondements, mais à force de revivre chaque nuit la même scène dans laquelle lui et Scott affrontaient Peter dans le lycée pendant la pleine lune faisant pour unique victime un Stiles déterminé à les aider, il se disait qu'il était peut-être temps de comprendre ce que ça signifiait. Car si tout cela ne se jouait que dans sa tête, il n'était pas prêt à prendre le risque de rester là à ne rien faire. Des vies étaient en jeu. Il se devait de prévenir Scott d'un danger potentiel et il avait ce besoin vital de s'assurer que Stiles allait bien. Il grimaça à cette pensée. Depuis quand il se souciait autant du bien être d'autrui, et encore plus de celui d'un gamin de dix sept ans ? Jusqu'à très récemment, Derek ne s'était jamais interrogé sur la relation qu'il entretenait avec le jeune humain. Pourquoi l'aurait-il fait ? Stiles était simplement entré dans sa vie en même que Scott était devenu un lycan et il avait appris à le tolérer le laissant marcher à ses côtés, intégrant le cercle très fermé de sa meute.

Derek cessa de scruter l'étudiant quand la cloche sonna à nouveau. Il n'aurait su dire combien de temps s'était écoulé, mais il était resté planté là, sans bouger, plongé dans ses pensées. Mais il était l'heure de réagir et il avait pour le moment un seul et unique objectif : avertir Scott.

* * *

- Deux heures de cours un vendredi matin, moi je dis que la vie est belle ! Claironna Stiles qui semblait avoir retrouvé une certaine joie de vivre. Nous sommes en week-end !

- Et si on allait manger en ville pour fêter ça ? Proposa Scott satisfait de voir son ami dans de meilleures dispositions.

- Je dirai ma foi que c'est une très bonne idée mon p'tit Scott. Alors, c'est partit, lança joyeusement Stiles en attrapant son ami par la manche. C'est toi qui invite !

- Hein ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'est ton idée mon pote et que je suis fauché comme les blés. Mon père ne m'a pas donné un rond ce mois-ci.

- Tu crois peut-être que je suis plus riche que toi ?

- Ca ne fait aucun doute.

Tout en quittant l'enceinte du lycée, Scott et Stiles se chamaillaient sur celui qui devrait payer l'addition quand un homme faisant un bon mètre quatre vingt se planta devant eux sans ménagement. Bien évidemment, la réaction de Stiles ne se fit pas attendre, il avait quand même failli se manger ce type en pleine face.

- Mais BORDEL, ça va pas non ? La route est pas assez large, faut que…

Le reste de sa phrase resta coincée au fond de sa gorge quand il reconnu l'intrus.

- Derek ?!

- Toujours aussi fort en gueule Stilinski ! Dit Derek un sourire narquois au coin des lèvres.

- Parle pour toi ! J'aurai pu me casser le nez imbécile. Rétorqua d'un ton acide le jeune homme.

- Derek ! Répéta joyeusement Scott. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Où est-ce que tu étais passé ? Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas donné de nouvelles ?

- J'étais occupé. Répondit simplement l'ancien alpha gavé par autant de questions.

Scott et Derek entendirent un ricanement et leurs yeux convergèrent sur sa source.

- Stiles ? Questionna Scott étonné d'entendre son ami émettre un tel son.

- Occupé tu dis ? Comme toujours, nous n'aurons pas droit à plus d'explications je suppose. Le grand méchant loup fout le camp sans dire un mot, pas même un au revoir, contact radio coupé, et quand il revient il nous sert un simple 'j'étais occupé ' ? Tu nous prends pour des idiots Derek ? Tu ne crois pas qu'on mérite mieux que ça après tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble ?

L'humeur de Stiles venait une fois de plus de changer du tout au tout. Son visage commençait à rougir et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Mais que se passait-il avec lui se demandait Scott. C'est vrai qu'il lui avait dit un peu plus tôt qu'il ne voulait plus entendre parler de Derek, mais quand même, il exagérait.

- Est-ce que tu me cherches ? Grogna Derek, lui aussi ayant perdu son sourire.

- J'en sais rien. Et se tournant vers Scott. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Scott ? Est-ce que j'ai une tête à chercher les ennuis ?

- Un peu oui, avoua ce dernier.

- Oh ! Et bien voilà Derek, tu as ta réponse.

Le loup lui adressa un regard furieux. Ils venaient à peine de se retrouver que Stiles jouait déjà les emmerdeurs. Pour sur, il allait bien si on passait outre ses yeux cerclés de noir et sa mine un peu pâle. Même si Derek ressenti un léger pincement au cœur de le voir dans cet état il décida pourtant de s'en servir contre lui.

- Dis donc, t'as pas l'air en forme Stilinski ! Tu aboies comme d'habitude mais tu sembles tout blafard. Tu devrais peut-être penser à dormir, les nuits sont faites pour ça, à moins que tu ne prépares ton déguisement pour le prochain Halloween.

Derek se planta plus fermement devant Stiles, ancrant son regard dans le sien comme s'il cherchait à sonder son âme. Il attendait de pied ferme sa prochaine attaque. Mais contre toute attente rien ne vint. Ils se dévisagèrent pendant de longues secondes sans qu'aucun ne cède. Même si Stiles semblait calme, Derek pouvait nettement entendre les battements de son cœur accélérer de manière anormale. Quand l'adolescent rompit leur contact visuel comprenant qu'il allait se faire griller, le loup eut le temps d'apercevoir une étincelle de douleur dans son regard qui le déstabilisa.

- Et si tu nous disais ce que tu fais là ? S'impatienta Scott les obligeant à cesser cette comédie ridicule.

- Je suis venu te prévenir d'une menace. Répondit Derek en détournant le regard de l'enquiquineur.

- Une menace ?

- Oui ! Peter !

- Tu débloques ! Lança Stiles reprenant contenance. Ca fait un moment qu'on ne l'a plus vu. En quoi serait-il une menace ?

- Stiles à raison, renchérit Scott. Il n'a plus fait parler de lui après notre combat contre Jennifer.

- C'est justement ce qui m'inquiète. Avoua Derek. Son silence ne présage rien de bon et j'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment.

- Pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Lança Stiles comme s'il ne l'écoutait pas. Scott est un alpha maintenant et Peter n'a pas encore retrouvé toutes ses forces depuis que Lydia l'a ramené d'entre les morts. Qu'est ce que nous pourrions bien craindre ? Qu'il nous tue ?

Les yeux de Derek accrochèrent le regard de Stiles, ses prunelles reflétant une étrange intensité.

- Très probablement.

D'ordinaire, Stiles se serait mis à rire, accusant Derek de se la jouer trop pessimiste, mais la manière qu'il avait de le regarder l'inquiéta tellement qu'il en eut presque le souffle coupé. Jamais encore le loup ne l'avait dévisagé de cette manière étant plutôt habitué à des coups d'œil désapprobateurs, assassins ou agacés. Pourtant, cette fois il y lisait de la peur. Mal à l'aise, Stiles s'humidifia les lèvres détournant le regard juste avant que son maudit cauchemar ne lui revienne à l'esprit. Son cœur fit une embardée mais aucun des deux loups ne le remarqua et il replongea instantanément dans ses visions nocturnes.

- Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? Demanda Scott qui avait l'air de prendre très au sérieux les propos de l'ancien alpha. Tu as un plan ?

- Pas encore.

- Quand crois-tu qu'il attaquera ?

- A la prochaine lune.

- Tu es sur de ce que tu avances ?

- Non je n'en suis pas sur, je sais juste qu'il faut être prêts à tout éventualité.

- Ca veut dire que tu reviens pour de bon ?

Stiles qui avait un peu perdu le fil de la conversation perturbé par ses fantômes raccrocha soudainement en entendant Scott poser la question qu'il s'était lui-même demandé. Derek lança un bref coup d'œil à Stiles avant de répondre.

- Non. Je suis juste venu t'avertir et t'apporter mon aide. Je repartirai quand nous aurons régler cette histoire. Je ne veux pas laisser Cora seule trop longtemps.

Merde ! Pour Stiles, ce n'était pas vraiment la réponse qu'il attendait. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il espérait bon sang ? Raah ! Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire que Derek reste ou s'en aille ? Il se retrouva une fois de plus embrouillé avec ses pensées, des sensations contradictoires s'emparant de son cœur. Derek était là devant lui et il savait qu'il l'exaspérait, comme toujours. Ne venaient-ils pas une fois de plus de s'accrocher ?

- Stiles !

Et qu'est-ce que c'était que ce regard qu'il lui avait lancé en laissant présager que quelqu'un pourrait mourir ? Ce mec était complètement barge. Son rêve n'avait surement rien à voir avec ce qu'il racontait. Impossible.

- Stiles !

Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne parvenait pas à être comme d'habitude ? Derek restait Derek, égal à lui même alors pourquoi pas lui ? Pourquoi était-il le seul à se sentir si mal et déstabilisé par sa seule présence ? Ok, il lui faisait toujours aussi peur, il fallait dire aussi que ses regards n'avaient jamais rien de très avenant, bien au contraire…

- STILES !

Si les deux fois où Scott avait tenté de ramener à la réalité son ami avaient échouées, la voix grondante de Derek, sa main attrapant le col de sa veste, avait eu l'effet souhaité.

- Hein ! Quoi ? Oui c'est moi !

- Tu crois que c'est le moment de rêvasser Stilinski ?

- Quoi ? Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais imbécile de loup ? J'ai pas les moyens de me racheter une veste alors doucement, ok ?

Derek grogna. Il avait toujours détesté que Stiles le traite d'imbécile et lui donne des ordres. De plus, même s'il savait que le jeune homme avait peur de lui, ce dernier ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui tenir tête. Une véritable tête de mule. Le loup resserra davantage son emprise sur lui faisant battre plus fort le cœur de sa victime. Leurs deux visages bien trop prêts, ils pouvaient sentir mutuellement le souffle de l'autre, leurs deux parfums se mélangeant sous l'œil étonné de Scott. Bien malgré lui, le regard de Stiles convergea vers les lèvres serrées de Derek, une sombre pensée lui traversant l'esprit. Mais à quoi il cogitait encore ? Comme si l'envie de sentir les lèvres du loup sur les siennes était le bon moment. Et pourquoi est-ce que Derek ne le relâchait pas ?

- Arrête Derek ! Ca suffit !

L'ancien alpha relâcha sa proie avant de se détourner comme si de rien n'était la mine contrariée. Si Scott n'avait pas prononcé son nom, qui sait ce qui serait arrivé ? Stiles l'avait une fois de plus énervé et il avait eu très envie de lui rabattre son caquet, non pas en le frappant, mais d'une manière totalement insolite.

- La pleine lune est dans deux nuits. Je t'attendrai ce soir à mon ancien appartement. Dit Derek à l'attention de Scott. Viens seul ! Pas besoin de mêler Isaac à tout ça, on s'en sortira très bien tous les deux.

- Ok, je viendrai.

Les yeux de Stiles convergèrent d'un loup à l'autre dans l'incompréhension la plus complète.

- Comment ça seul ?

- Toi, tu n'es pas de la partie. Lança l'ancien alpha.

Le ton était sans appel. Mais Stiles trouvait toujours à redire.

- Tu plaisantes ! Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais laisser Scott. Il a besoin de moi. Je peux aider.

Les prémices de son rêve lui revenaient en mémoire. Peter… Derek… une pleine lune… Peter tuant Derek… Des images de mort. Comment pouvait-il être mis sur la touche ? Hors de question. Il avait l'horrible impression que les pièces d'un grand échiquier se mettaient en place et que son cauchemar prenait vie. Il lança sans même le réaliser à Derek un regard plein de crainte, son cœur battant un peu plus vite. Le loup le perçut, mais lui aussi avait peur car il savait que si Stiles prenait part à ce combat, il y perdrait la vie. Ce n'était tout bonnement pas concevable. Il se devait de l'éloigner de tout ça même si pour cela il devait le blesser.

- Tu serais plus une gêne qu'autre chose. On n'a pas besoin de toi.

- Quoi ? Cria Stiles humilié par cette remarque. Puis se tournant vers Scott.

- Scott, dis lui toi que je pourrai vous être utile. Je pourrai vous aider à tendre un piège, je ne sais pas, n'importe quoi !

- Je pense que tu devrais écouter Derek pour une fois.

- Tu ne vas pas quand même pas t'y mettre toi aussi ? S'insurgea le jeune homme.

- Désolé mec !

Stiles tenta une nouvelle fois sa chance avec Derek.

- Écoute ! Je sais que toi et moi on n'a jamais été de grands amis, mais j'ai toujours été là dans n'importe quel coup. Vous ne pouvez pas me tenir éloigné.

Derek souffla fortement devant l'obstination de l'humain. Il devait bien lui reconnaitre cette qualité : Stiles était très courageux, mais également fidèle et prêt à tout pour ses amis. Mais non, il ne pouvait lui permettre d'accéder à sa requête.

- Pas cette fois. Désolé.

Avant même que Stiles ait le temps de trouver un nouvel argument, Derek tourna les talons et disparut comme il était venu.

- Je crois que tu l'as une fois de plus énervé. Remarqua Scott tout en observant le lycan s'en aller. Je pense que tu devrais l'écouter et rester chez toi. Derek à l'air très inquiet. Jamais encore je ne l'avais vu dans cet état.

- J'en ai rien à faire de ce qui le tracasse, qu'il le veuille ou non, je viendrai quand même.

- Stiles ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux toujours n'en faire qu'à ta tête ? Promets-moi que tu ne viendras pas ! Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il t'arrive des bricoles.

Mais Stiles ne l'écoutait plus.

- Excuse-moi Scott mais finalement je n'ai pas très faim. Je vais rentrer chez moi.

Sans même laisser le temps à son meilleur ami de répondre, Stiles le planta sans plus de façon, monta dans sa jeep et quitta les lieux. Il était vexé des propos de Derek. Pour qui se prenait-il ce débile de loup pour lui interdire de venir ? Il voulait être au courant de leur plan, il en avait parfaitement le droit après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour eux. Et puis, si ça tournait mal, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire à l'autre qu'il se fasse tuer ? Cela ne changerait rien à sa vie et il s'en retournerait de toute façon auprès de sa sœur. Alors, quelle importance ?

Bien déterminé à participer à ce prochain combat, Stiles serra plus fort son volant et appuya sur l'accélérateur. Une vie était en jeu. La vie de Derek était en jeu, et rien ne pourrait l'empêcher de se trouver là où on ne voulait pas de lui.

* * *

**Je suis pas franchement fan de la fin de ce chapitre. J'ai eu beau recommencer et recommencer encore, je ne suis pas satisfaite.**

**Review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez? Je suis là pour m'améliorer.**

**Merci**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Merci beaucoup pour vos petites reviews très sympathiques.**_

_**J'espère que vous apprécierez la suite.**_

_**Bonne lecture!**_

* * *

- Voilà, tu sais tout ! C'est la raison pour laquelle je pense qu'il faut qu'on se tienne prêts. Peter passera surement à l'action demain quand la lune sera la plus haute. Son but ? Retrouver toute sa puissance.

Debout au milieu de ce grand appartement dénoué de meubles, Scott décroisa les bras, le visage inquiet. Une multitude de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête mais aucunes ne parvenaient à franchir le bord de ses lèvres. Il semblait avoir du mal à assimiler les propos de l'homme debout en face de lui. Cela semblait totalement aberrant.

Derek venait de se livrer, lui racontant ses cauchemars. Il devait vraiment être désespéré et n'avoir aucune issue de secours pour agir de la sorte. Si Scott ne dit rien il le remerciait néanmoins silencieusement d'avoir pris le temps et surtout le courage de lui dire. La vie de son meilleur ami semblait en jeu. Mais comment se fier à un rêve ?

Derek venait de lui expliquer que Peter attaquerait probablement dans l'enceinte même du lycée de Beacon Hills tuant au passage un humain, Stiles. Le lycan avait confiance en Scott et afin de mener à bien leur mission il était nécessaire de ne rien lui cacher. Même si cela paraissait fou, Scott comprenait maintenant mieux les doutes et les inquiétudes de son ancien chef de meute. C'est vrai qu'il était anormal et pénible de refaire chaque nuit le même rêve, mais ignorer ce fait pourrait être une erreur. Peut-être perdraient-ils leur temps mais cela était préférable à une éventuelle mort. Un plan leur semblait à tous deux inutile puisque Peter n'était plus un alpha. Il leur suffirait de se pointer au lycée attendant que l'oncle de Derek se montre.

Scott fronça subitement les sourcils avant de plonger son regard anxieux dans celui de Derek.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda ce dernier.

- Ce matin, Stiles m'a rapporté qu'il faisait lui aussi des cauchemars à propose de loups et de pleine lune.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

Derek s'approcha de Scott comme s'il n'était pas sur d'avoir bien entendu.

- Et bien depuis quelques temps Stiles a perdu son entrain et sa bonne humeur. Je faisais comme si je ne voyais rien pensant que je me trompais et que ça passerait, jusqu'à ce matin où il s'est carrément énervé contre moi avant de se calmer presqu'aussitôt.

Derek écoutait attentivement le nouvel alpha comme s'il buvait chacune de ses paroles. Tout ce qui touchait Stiles l'intéressait et il voulait en savoir plus. Il n'eut pas besoin d'insister pour que Scott poursuive son explication. Ses yeux parlaient pour lui.

- Il m'a alors avoué qu'il faisait chaque nuit le même cauchemar. C'est sans doute pour ça qu'il n'est plus vraiment lui-même.

- T'a-t-il dit ce qu'il y voyait ?

-Je ne sais pas trop, il ne voulait pas vraiment en parler, mais il a vaguement émis une pleine lune, des loups garous, et…

- Et quoi ? Scott !

- Un mort…

Les deux loups se fixèrent comme si une cruelle réalité s'imposait à eux. Une étrange étincelle traversa les prunelles du plus âgé que ne manqua pas de voir Scott.

- Derek ?

Derek semblait figé comme s'il ne voyait plus le jeune homme qui se tenait face à lui.

- Derek ! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Comment toi et Stiles pouvez-vous faire le même rêve ?

Derek se détourna et s'approcha de la rangée de fenêtres. Il posa une main dessus comme si cela pouvait l'aider. Il resta un long moment silencieux fermant les yeux. Ainsi, il ne se trompait pas. Ses sentiments pour l'humain…

- Derek ! Insista Scott.

- Je ne sais pas. Mentit le loup qui savait maitriser à la perfection les battements de son cœur. Stiles ne doit pas être mis au courant.

- Bien sur, je ne lui dirai rien. Mais…

Derek se retourna.

- Mais quoi ?

-Et s'il en vient à la même conclusion que toi ? S'il découvre que l'attaque aura lieu demain pendant la pleine lune, il devinera aisément que le lieu du spectacle sera évidemment le lycée. C'est toujours là-bas que tout se joue. Stiles est intelligent. Souviens-toi que son père est le shérif et qu'il l'a souvent aidé à résoudre des enquêtes. Ce n'est pas un maudit cauchemar et nos maigres tentatives pour le mettre à l'écart qui l'arrêteront.

Un triste sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Derek. Scott avait raison, Stiles était comme ça. Impossible pour cet hyperactif de rester tranquille ne serait-ce qu'une soirée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? Interrogea alors l'ancien alpha.

Il fallait trouver une solution pour empêcher Stiles de se trouver au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.

- Tu dois lui parler.

- Pardon ?

Derek n'était pas sur de comprendre.

- Oui ! Puisque maintenant nous savons que de toute façon Stiles n'en fera qu'à sa tête et qu'il viendra, tu dois aller le voir et lui parler de tes rêves. C'est le seul moyen pour le dissuader une bonne fois pour toute de se pointer là où il ne devrait pas être. Il t'écoutera.

- Vraiment ?

Le coup d'œil que Derek lui adressa exprimait clairement qu'il en était bien moins sur. Il était souvent difficile d'en placer une avec cette pile électrique qu'était Stiles. Scott crut savoir où le loup voulait en venir car il enchaina très vite.

- Oui, ben tu n'auras qu'à grogner un peu ou lui montrer tes crocs et tu auras toute son attention. Tu sais bien que même s'il prétend le contraire, Stiles a peur de toi.

Derek soupira. Pas qu'il était énervé à l'initiative de se confier à l'humain, mais plutôt ennuyé. Se livrer à Scott était une chose, mais le faire avec Stiles était différent. Ca relevait presque de l'impossible. Son approche du jeune homme n'était pas la même qu'avec l'alpha. Stiles s'emportait pour un rien et pouvait très vite devenir agaçant et user d'un peu trop de vocabulaire inutile. Il n'était même pas sur qu'il réussirait à en placer une. Mais Scott avait raison, il lui suffirait de grogner une seule et unique fois pour lui imposer le silence. Pourtant, il n'était pas sur que cela soit une bonne idée.

- Si c'est la seule solution, alors nous n'avons pas le choix.

- TU n'as pas le choix. Rectifia Scott un demi-sourire au coin des lèvres.

Scott savait qu'il ne serait pas facile pour Derek de révéler ses craintes au jeune homme. L'ancien alpha n'avait jamais été à l'aise avec les mots, le silence étant pour lui la réponse à beaucoup de questions. Mais s'ils voulaient tous deux empêcher Stiles de se faire tuer, il devait faire un effort et mettre sa fierté de côté.

- C'est à toi de jouer ! Je rentre, ma mère m'attend pour diner.

Scott se retira laissant Derek avec ses pensées.

* * *

Seul dans la grande maison familiale, Stiles faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre. Voir même les mille pas. Bien trop préoccupé par l'annonce que Derek avait faite un peu plus tôt dans la journée, il n'avait aucun moyen de se détendre et avait même renoncé à diner. De toute façon, son père n'était pas là. La mise en garde du loup à propos de Peter collait avec un peu trop de perfection à son goût à ce cauchemar qui le hantait. N'était-il pas bizarre que, pile quand il faisait des rêves de mort sur l'ancien alpha, le susnommé apparaisse avec un discours sur le danger potentiel que pourrait représentait son oncle ? Aurait-il dû faire part de son rêve aux deux compères ? Non ! Probablement pas. Derek l'aurait certainement pris pour un couillon et il en avait marre de se faire remballer par ce type. Mais pourtant, peut-être que cela aurait été préférable. Ca lui aurait évité de se faire consigner dans sa propre maison comme un malpropre.

Son téléphone à la main, Stiles avait toutes les peines du monde à se maitriser pour ne pas appeler Scott. Mais à l'heure qu'il était (21 h), il devait très certainement être avec l'autre débile de loup qui lui avait interdit de se mêler de leurs affaires. Pourtant, il était certain qu'il pouvait les aider, comme il l'avait toujours fait. C'était à se demander si Derek n'avait pas carrément oublié qu'il lui devait la vie.

Totalement à court d'idées, Stiles se laissa tomber sur le lit en mode étoile de mer et ferma les yeux. Il était las mais son cœur ne pouvait se résigner à laisser tomber. Scott était son meilleur ami, et Derek…eh bien c'était compliqué. Il était à présent certain de ressentir des choses pas très catholiques pour le loup mais il avait du mal à cerner quel sentiment prenait le dessus sur l'autre. Celui du bonheur de le savoir de retour, du moins temporairement, ou alors celui de la colère. Il lui avait tellement manqué, mais hélas pour lui, il était certainement bien le seul à se prendre la tête.

Déboussolé, Stiles roula sur le côté quand d'horribles images de son cauchemar s'imposèrent à son esprit. Il se redressa vivement manquant de se rétamer par terre et serra un peu plus fort son téléphone qu'il tenait toujours à la main. Il secoua la tête tentant d'y échapper quand il réalisa qu'il tenait peut-être là une piste. Même s'il n'avait guère envie de faire ça, il se força à revivre ces instants douloureux, revisitant la scène de son rêve. Peter, Derek, une pleine lune, Derek le protégeant, Peter tuant Derek, seul le lieu lui semblait incertain puisque ses yeux s'attardaient chaque nuit sur le corps ensanglanté du loup mourant.

- Bon sang Stiles ! Réfléchis ! Essaie de te rappeler ! Se morigéna-t-il en reprenant ses fameux cent pas interminables.

Comment se faisait-il qu'il ne parvenait à se rappeler de l'endroit ? Il arrêta un instant ses allers retours incessants et ferma les yeux se forçant à se souvenir. Une minute s'écoula, puis deux, puis trois, puis…

- Mais oui, bien sur ! Cria presque le jeune homme. Le lycée. Pourquoi je ne l'ai pas réalisé avant ?

Il se rappela également les paroles de Derek. Peter attaquera lors de la prochaine lune, c'est-à-dire, demain soir.

- Parfait ! S'exclama Stiles. Ils ont cru qu'ils pourraient m'évincer mais désolé pour vous les gars, j'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac.

Stiles jubilait. Une fois de plus, il avait percé l'énigme. C'était vraiment le signe qu'ils avaient besoin de lui. Il regarda son téléphone un instant avant de le jeter comme un malpropre sur son lit. Inutile de prévenir Scott qu'il avait tout deviné. Il se pointerait un point c'est tout. Après tout, la vie de Derek était en jeu.

- C'est décidé, qu'ils le veuillent ou non, je les aiderai, et ce n'est certainement pas Derek qui m'en empêchera.

- Je ne vois vraiment pas qui d'autre pourrait le faire.

Stiles sursauta lâchant un cri qui n'était pas digne de celui d'un homme.

- Tu hurles comme une fille. Se moqua Derek en refermant derrière lui la porte de la chambre.

- Derek ! Siffla l'humain. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Comment es-tu entré ?

- Par la porte d'entrée bien sur, elle n'était pas verrouillée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda Stiles en s'asseyant à son bureau.

- Tu le sais parfaitement. Répondit le loup faisant quelques pas dans la chambre.

- Tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis. Pas question que je reste ici pendant que vous vous amusez comme des p'tis fous.

- T'es vraiment un idiot, tu sais ça ? Lança froidement Derek. Pourquoi est-ce que tu tiens tant que ça à venir ?

Sur le coup, Stiles ne sut quelle réponse apporter. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas lui dire qu'il avait peur pour lui, impossible. Et le regard que Derek posait sur lui ne l'aida pas à beaucoup à se concentrer.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire à toi ? Répliqua-t-il enfin en se levant de sa chaise et s'éloignant d'un Derek bien trop près à son goût. Je te rappelle quand même que je t'ai sauvé la vie plusieurs fois, je peux être utile. Il suffirait, je ne sais pas, que je fasse l'appât par exemple. Proposa-t-il.

- Pas question ! Gronda si fortement Derek qu'il en fit tressaillir l'humain.

Stiles avait les yeux comme des soucoupes suite à la frayeur que venait de lui faire le loup. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de réagir comme ça ?

- Écoute-moi bien Stilinski ! Menaça le lycan en s'approchant de Stiles, une expression dure plaquée sur le visage. Je t'interdis de te mêler de cette histoire si tu ne veux pas avoir affaire à moi. T'as compris ?

Derek attrapa le jeune homme par le col pour plus d'impact. Scott avait raison, faire peur à Stiles était la meilleure solution s'il voulait se faire écouter. Le menacer était amplement suffisant, pas besoin de lui parler de ses propres cauchemars.

- Alors j'aurai affaire à toi ! Souffla Stiles soutenant avec courage le regard du loup.

Quoi ? Avait-il bien entendu ? L'humain refusait d'obtempérer ? Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que Stiles lui tienne tête ? Et pourquoi n'avait-il pas peur en ce moment même ? Derek avait beau se concentrer sur les battements de cœur de sa victime, ils restaient incroyablement calmes et réguliers. Ca ne laissait présager rien de bon.

La prise de Derek autour du cou de Stiles se resserra un instant, son regard devenant aussi dur que de la pierre, puis il le relâcha complètement avant de reculer d'un pas.

- Je suis désolé Derek, mais rien de ce que tu diras ne m'arrêtera. Dit Stiles. Je viendrai…

Derek qui avait baissé la tête, ancra de nouveau ses prunelles dans les yeux marron de Stiles, une expression plus douce sur le visage.

- Pourquoi ? Souffla le loup.

Stiles hésita. Devait-il lui dire ? Derek ne lui ficherait surement pas la paix de toute façon. Il cherchait ses mots quand Derek reprit la parole.

- Raconte-moi tes cauchemars !

Stiles était médusé. Comment était-il au courant ? Scott bien sur ! Il allait entendre parler du pays celui-là.

Gêné, Stiles voulait se dérober mais quand il frôla Derek pour aller se planquer à l'autre bout de la pièce, une main s'enroula autour de son bras le ramenant en arrière face à un regard de braise.

- Stiles !

- Oui, bon ok, ok ! Je vais tout te dire.

- Je t'écoute !

Mais le regard qu'il posait sur le pauvre Stiles n'incitait pas beaucoup ce dernier à se confier.

- T'es obligé de me regarder comme ça ?

- Je te regarde comment ?

- Méchamment !

- C'est mon regard naturel, tu devrais avoir l'habitude depuis le temps. Mais je peux faire encore plus méchant si tu ne te décides pas à parler.

Alors là c'était le comble. Lui qui habituellement cherchait par tous les moyens à faire taire cet insupportable gamin, le voilà qui le suppliait presque d'ouvrir la bouche.

-Ok, je vois.

Stiles se racla la gorge et se lança dans l'explication de son rêve tachant au maximum de regarder ailleurs que dans la direction du loup qui n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de lui. Il lui révéla qu'il avait commencé à faire ces cauchemars peu après son départ mais il se garda bien de lui dire la souffrance qu'il ressentait chaque fois qu'il le voyait mourir devant ses yeux.

- Et toi qui te ramène quelques temps plus tard en nous servant que Peter est une menace, je trouve ça étrange vois-tu ! Termina enfin Stiles.

Seul le silence lui répondit Derek semblant s'être égaré quelque part au cours de son monologue.

- Ooh ! Derek !

Face au mutisme du loup, les yeux perdus dans le vague, Stiles sentit monter en lui une vague d'inquiétude. Sans même réaliser ce qu'il était en train de faire, il attrapa Derek par la veste le forçant à réagir.

- Eh Derek, réagis ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

La main de Derek s'enroula autour du poignet de Stiles avant qu'il ne lui prenne l'envie stupide de le secouer. Cette simple étreinte fit battre un peu plus vite le cœur du jeune homme ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer Derek qui lui adressa un regard énigmatique. Et quand il voulu retirer la main de sa veste pensant avoir commis un crime, le loup renforça son emprise.

- Stiles !

- Hein ! Quoi ?

Stiles ne savait plus où il était, bien trop perturbé par des émotions qui surgissaient de toutes parts. Comment un mec pouvait lui faire autant d'effet ? Cette fois il n'y avait pas de doute, il était complètement barré. Amoureux d'un loup et de Derek Hale qui plus est, quelle idée absurde. Il était bon pour l'asile.

- Tu n'es pas le seul à faire ces cauchemars.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Tu n'es pas le seul à faire continuellement le même rêve chaque nuit.

C'était quand même un peu vague comme explication.

- Explique-toi ! Je ne comprends pas. Tu essaies de me dire qu'une autre personne aussi dingue que moi fait chaque nuit le même rêve ? Qu'elle revit sans cesse la même scène ?

- Oui !

- Mais qui bon sang ?

Derek libéra enfin le poignet de Stiles et recula d'un pas.

- Moi !

Stiles fronça les sourcils pas sur de vraiment comprendre.

- Toi ?

- Oui, à une différence prêt.

- Laquelle ?

- C'est toi que Peter tue.

Il fallut un moment à Stiles pour encaisser ces nouvelles informations. Sans que Derek ne l'en empêche, il se remit à faire une nouvelle fois les cent pas permettant ainsi à son cerveau de se faire à l'idée. Alors ainsi, lui et Derek faisait chaque nuit le même rêve ? Et chacun voyait l'autre mourir. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi les propos qu'il avait tenus ce midi au lycée coïncidaient si bien avec ses cauchemars. Mais… le jeune homme stoppa net sa marche sous le regard interrogateur de Derek. Est-ce que le loup était revenu pour le sauver ? Ou seulement pour combattre son oncle et l'empêchait de faire d'autres victimes que lui ?

Stiles se tourna vers Derek.

- Comment expliques-tu que nous fassions tous les deux le même rêve ?

- Je ne l'explique pas mais cela arrive parfois.

- Comment ça parfois ?

Ce fut au tour de Derek d'hésiter à répondre. Ca n'allait pas être facile mais puisqu'il en était certain et qu'il savait ses sentiments réciproques il n'y avait aucune honte à le cacher. Autant tout lui dire.

- Cela arrive parfois quand un lycan et un humain sont liés.

Stiles ne comprenait rien aux paroles du loup. Ne pouvait-il pas s'expliquer plus clairement ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Liés tu dis ? Liés comment ?

- Comme une fusion, une parfaite alchimie.

- Ca c'est la meilleure. Comment est-ce qu'on pourrait être liés ? On est même pas des amis alors je ne vois pas bien comment toi et moi on pourrait être une fusion parfaite. J'aimerai bien que tu éclaires ma lanterne parce que là vois-tu ce n'est absolument pas clair. Donc, si tu pouv…

Stiles ne put finir sa phrase, une grande main l'attrapant par la nuque sa bouche se retrouvant collée à celle de Derek dans un baiser insistant. En effet, ce dernier ne laissa pas le temps à Stiles de se remettre de sa surprise et il força le barrage de ses lèvres allant cherchant la chaleur de sa langue. Même si Stiles n'y connaissait pas grand-chose au domaine de l'amour car très rarement embrassé, il put ressentir l'étendu des sentiments de Derek à son égard. Il comprit alors que c'était sa manière à lui de lui faire passer le message. Et lorsque Stiles s'abandonna enfin à ce premier baiser, il fut vivement repousser par Derek qui le tenait par les épaules. Il ressentit une pointe de déception mais comprit bien vite la raison de cette interruption. Les yeux de Derek avaient pendant un instant virés au bleu vif, son loup ayant pris le dessus.

- Est-ce que c'est plus clair pour toi ? Demanda Derek ses prunelles reprenant leur éclat naturel.

Pour sur, ça ne pouvait guère être plus clair.

* * *

La suite bientôt.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello! Je ne vous fais pas attendre plus longtemps, voici la suite. **_

_**Derek a embrassé Stiles, voyons voir un peu sa réaction!**_

_**Un énorme merci pour vos reviews, bonne lecture!**_

* * *

Stiles dévisageait Derek sans rien dire, bien incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Était-ce un rêve ou était-ce la réalité ? Le loup venait-il vraiment de l'embrasser ? Il comprit que tout ceci était bien réel quand le regard de Derek se fit plus dur, implacable, comme un rappel à l'ordre, une mise en garde. Il déglutit péniblement, mal à l'aise. Il était certain que l'ancien alpha percevait très nettement les battements erratiques de son cœur. Bordel ! Derek Hale venait de lui fourrer la langue dans la bouche et il avait vraiment, mais alors, vraiment aimé ça ! A cette pensée Stiles se mit bien malgré lui à rougir, son cœur faisant une embardée de plus.

- Calme-toi Stiles !

La voix de Derek le fit redescendre sur terre, rompant ainsi leur échange. Il se détourna et alla s'asseoir sur le bord du lit les mains posées sur les genoux, un ahuri plaqué sur la face. Il ne savait plus où il habitait, sa tête était vide et il ne savait quoi dire pour combler ce silence pesant.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Devant le soudain manque d'éloquence de l'humain, Derek s'inquiéta. Il ne pensait pas qu'un simple baiser le mettrait dans cet état. Y avait-il été un peu fort ? Pourtant, il s'était contrôlé, se battant contre son loup qui désirait ardemment le jeune homme. Il faut dire que Stiles avait vraiment bon gout, des lèvres douces et chaudes, et s'il le pouvait, Derek fonderait à nouveau sur cette bouche pour en apprécier toute sa saveur.

- Je suis désolé Stiles, c'était le seul moyen de te faire comprendre. Tenta d'expliquer le loup.

L'air toujours aussi inepte, Stiles leva les yeux sur l'homme qu'il était désormais certain d'aimer plus que sa vie.

- Pas de problème. Répondit-il ne sachant que dire d'autre.

Il regarda Derek qui prenait la chaise de son bureau pour s'installer face à lui. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne paraissait pas aussi troublé que lui, pensait Stiles. C'était vraiment injuste. Il était le seul à perdre la tête.

- Stiles, il faut qu'on parle.

- Qu'on parle ?

- Oui. A propos de demain.

Stiles soupira, à la fois déçu et rassuré. Il avait cru que Derek désirait discuter de ce baiser échangé et il n'était pas certain d'être capable de le faire dans l'immédiat.

- Promets-moi que tu ne viendras pas !

Cette fois, Stiles refit vraiment surface.

- Pas question. Pas après ce que tu m'as dis et ce qui vient de se pa…

Il se leva, bien trop mal à l'aise face au regard brillant de Derek.

- Écoute ! Reprit-il avant que le loup ne l'engueule une fois de plus de jouer les têtes de mules. Comment penses-tu que je pourrai rester là à ne rien faire pendant que toi et Scott risquez vos vies ? Je viens quand même de te dire que dans mon cauchemar Peter te tuait.

- Et dans le mien, c'est toi qu'il tue. Le coupa Derek passablement irrité de se répéter.

- Oui, certes, mais ça ne veut rien dire.

- Ca veut tout dire. Répondit le loup se levant également. C'est à ton tour de m'écouter Stiles Stilinski.

Il n'y avait rien d'amical dans la voix de Derek, mais elle n'était pas non plus agressive.

- Je t'interdis de venir même si pour cela je dois t'enfermer quelque part. Tu m'as bien compris ?

Stiles avait la sensation que les prunelles bleue, verte le dévoraient, comme si elles le transperçaient de part en part. Il baissa les yeux, incapable de les soutenir davantage. Il se sentait troublé, désorienté, et surtout, il avait peur. Derek lui avait toujours fichu la frousse et le fait qu'il puisse craindre pour sa vie le rendait encore plus intimidant. Mais il était vraiment touché que le loup s'inquiète pour lui.

- Je…

Derek grogna bruyamment le faisant taire. Cet humain pouvait vraiment lui taper sur le système parfois. Bien sur, il comprenait que Stiles s'inquiète, comme il comprenait également les raisons qui le poussait à insister de la sorte. Après tout, l'adolescent aussi avait rêvé de sa mort et s'il ne se trompait pas, il mourrait vraiment par la main de son oncle. Les rares fois où Derek avait entendu ce genre d'histoire d'un loup et d'un humain liés par des sentiments réciproques faisant le même cauchemar de mort, inévitablement, l'un des deux mourrait. Et il était bien sur hors de question que Stiles en fasse les frais, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

Son regard se fit soudain plus doux quand il comprit qu'il était prêt à mourir pour celui que son loup avait choisi.

- Tout ira bien, il ne m'arrivera rien. Mentit-il. Peter ne me tuera pas et Scott sera là pour y veiller. C'est pourquoi tu n'as aucune raison de venir. Maintenant je vais te laisser, ton père ne va surement pas tarder à rentrer.

Derek tourna les talons pour partir. Tout avait été dit, il n'y avait rien à ajouter. Sa main allait se poser sur la poignée de la porte quand il entendit à nouveau la voix de Stiles. Son silence ne pouvait évidemment pas durer.

- Je ne savais pas que tu étais si peu doué pour le mensonge !

Derek se retourna fronçant les sourcils.

- Tu me prends vraiment pour un imbécile Derek ! Tu crois que je vais gober ça ? Qu'il ne t'arrivera rien ?

- Mais ce sera le cas. Pourquoi tu t'énerves comme ça ?

- Mais parce que je rêve de toi toutes les nuits. Je te vois te faisant tuer par Peter alors que tu tentes de me protéger, moi, le pauvre humain sans aucun pouvoir.

- Stiles ! La ferme !

- Non ! C'est toi qui la ferme !

Derek cessa de respirer, une nouvelle colère sourdait en lui. Devait-il employer la manière forte ? Cela commençait à lui paraitre la meilleure solution.

- Est-ce qu'il t'arrive parfois de penser à ce que les autres peuvent ressentir ?

- Il s'agit de te garder en vie Stiles, ça n'a rien à voir avec ce que tu peux ressentir. Cria presque le loup.

- Bien sur que ça a tout à voir. Tu n'as pas la moindre idée du sentiment de terreur qui prend possession de moi chaque fois que je me réveille en sursaut. Jusque là je pouvais gérer cette peur car je savais que tu ne risquais rien tant que tu ne reviendrais pas, même si je crevais d'envie que tu reviennes…

Stiles marqua quelques secondes de pause réalisant qu'il était complètement en train de se cramer. Mais après tout quelle importance ? Ne venaient-ils pas d'échanger un baiser qui valait plus que les mots ?

Derek s'approcha de lui posant les mains sur ses épaules. Impossible de ne pas flairer la détresse de l'humain.

- J'ai bien reçu le message Stiles et je comprends ! Mais c'est la seule chose à faire.

Stiles attrapa le loup par la veste comme s'il s'accrochait à une bouée de sauvetage.

- Non, il y a forcément une autre solution. Je ne te laisserai pas y aller, ou alors, je viens aussi. A toi de voir.

Derek baissa les yeux sur les mains de Stiles accrochées à sa veste. S'il ne se contrôlait pas il était certain de le dévorer sur le champ. Il était partagé entre le désir de le punir parce qu'il ne voulait pas l'écouter et celui de lui faire comprendre une bonne fois pour toute l'étendu de ses sentiments. Il respira profondément fermant les yeux et attrapa les mains de Stiles pour les retirer mais celui-ci tenait bon.

- Ne fais pas ça ! Tu pourrais le regretter.

- Tu ne me feras pas céder Derek, pas cette fois. Et je n'ai pas peur.

Derek ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, sa couleur initiale ayant laissé place à deux prunelles d'un bleu éclatant. Il entendit Stiles avaler de travers sa salive, son cœur battre un peu vite et son regard vaciller, mais ce dernier ne bougea pas d'un pouce, ses mains se resserrant sur sa poitrine. Ils se dévisagèrent de longues secondes alors que Derek semblait se transformer. Stiles commençait à douter qu'il employait la bonne méthode mais il devait tenir bon. Il ne tenait pas à le perdre alors qu'il venait à peine de le retrouver.

- Enlève tes mains ! Dit bassement le loup.

- Non ! Murmura Stiles.

- Tu sais que tu joues avec le feu là ?

Stiles avait du mal à respirer. La tension était palpable et il était certain que Derek venait de lui donner son dernier avertissement, mais qu'importe. Il en assumerait les conséquences.

- Alors je me brûlerai.

Sans un mot de plus, Derek passa une main derrière la nuque du jeune homme, son autre bras s'enroulant autour de sa taille. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir et prit possession de ses lèvres entrouvertes dans un baiser étourdissant. Prisonnier d'une poigne de fer Stiles sentait contre lui ce corps solide et musclé. Il n'y avait aucune douceur chez le loup : il n'était que force et puissance. Derek le forçait à plier, cherchant sa langue de manière agressive, le désirant avec avidité, impatient de le gouter plus profondément.

Si Stiles avait semblé surpris par le geste qui se voulait animal, il finit très vite par céder aux exigences du loup se laissant aller dans ses bras, l'endroit le plus sur du monde pour lui. Il avait provoqué la bête, l'avait cherché, et il l'avait trouvé. Il finit par répondre à son braiser se pressant davantage contre lui. Mais dans un éclair de lucidité, Derek quitta à regret les lèvres de son amant plantant un regard fiévreux dans les prunelles marron.

- Stiles ? Souffla le loup.

Il n'eut pas le besoin d'en dire plus, Stiles avait compris.

Pour toute réponse, ce fut au tour de l'adolescent de passer sa main autour du cou de son amant pour fondre aussitôt sur sa bouche. D'abord surpris par la force et l'ardeur de ce baiser, Derek se pressa à nouveau contre le corps de sa victime innocente, et, d'un mouvement presque brutal, enfonça ses doigts dans son dos lui arrachant un cri de surprise. Le cœur de Stiles battait la chamade pendant que le loup encerclait de ses bras puissants sa fine taille. Il sentit ses grandes mains attraper le bas de son tee-shirt le remontant lentement jusqu'à lui retirer entièrement. D'un geste rapide Derek retira sa veste et son tee-shirt également et poussa Stiles sur le lit s'installant au-dessus de lui. Leurs regards brillaient et aucun n'aurait su dire si c'était d'appréhension ou de désir. Sans doute les deux.

- Est-ce que tu es sur ? Demanda Derek.

- O...Oui.

Il disait ça mais Derek percevait très nettement la manière désordonnée qu'avait de battre son cœur tout comme il le sentait trembler sous ses mains.

- Je ferai attention. Promit le loup pour le rassurer.

- Je sais.

Stiles sourit et Derek lui lécha doucement les lèvres avant de l'embrasser passionnément. Décidément, cet humain avait vraiment un goût exquis. C'en était jouissif. Il plaqua son torse contre le sien leur déclenchant de délicieux frissons, et Stiles enroula ses bras autour du loup laissant ses mains parcourir librement chaque muscle de son dos. Il fut surpris de la douceur de sa peau.

Derek avait toutes les peines du monde à se maitriser se battant avec ses propres démons pour ne pas le faire sien dans la minute même. Il se redressa un peu, força plus qu'il n'aida Stiles à se débarrasser de son pantalon, en fit de même avec le sien et plongea à nouveau sur le corps appétissant de sa proie. Il parcourut son torse de caresses animales qu'il parsemait de baisers humides qui l'amena fatalement à son entrejambe dont le boxer laissait facilement deviner le désir du jeune homme. Il fut envahi par une furieuse envie de commencer par là. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Stiles qui l'observait inquiet comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées.

- Derek, tu…non, tu ne vas pas faire ça ?

Les lèvres du loup s'étirèrent en un sourire carnassier ses longs doigts glissant déjà sous le boxer du jeune homme.

- T'es gêné ? Murmura Derek qui prenait un malin plaisir à le torturer.

- Bien sur que ça me gêne idiot.

- Laisse-toi faire ! Tu vas aimer.

- Non, attends !

Stiles tenta d'arrêter Derek mais ce dernier captura d'une seule main ses poignets et de son autre main libéra sa fierté qu'il ne tarda pas à câliner gentiment avant de la prendre à pleine bouche.

- Putain ! S'exclama le martyre.

Quand Derek sut que Stiles ne l'arrêterait plus, il libéra ses poignets et accorda toute son attention au bien être de celui-ci en le léchant encore et encore, lui arrachant des râles de plaisir qui résonnait de plus en plus fort à ses oreilles. Il le sentait se trémousser sous lui ce qui ajoutait à son propre plaisir.

Comment en était-il arrivé dans cette situation ? Il était là, à donner du plaisir à ce garçon encore à peine un homme et c'était comme si rien d'autre n'avait d'importance. Les choses s'étaient passées si vite et il n'avait pas réfléchi aux conséquences. Il était de toute façon trop tard pour faire marche arrière. Il ne pouvait plus contrôler son envie de lui, il avait besoin de lui, de le sentir, de le posséder et de ne faire plus qu'un.

- Arrête Derek, je n'en peux plus ! Je ne tiendrais pas.

Derek obéit. Il se redressa, quitta à son tour son caleçon et s'allongea sur le jeune homme qui le regardait avec un mélange d'étonnement et de tendresse.

- J'ai envie de toi ! Souffla Derek à son oreille. Et je sais que tu en as envie autant que moi. Il me suffit d'écouter les battements de ton cœur et ta respiration irrégulière.

- Tu triches maudit loup. Répondit Stiles plus gêné que jamais.

Il entendit Derek rire dans cou alors que ce dernier l'emprisonnait plus fort dans l'étau de ses bras. Stiles se sentait si bien, en sécurité, comme si rien ne pourrait jamais lui arriver. Il aurait voulu que ce moment dure toujours. Il rendit son étreinte à son amant et murmura doucement :

- Je suis prêt, j'ai confiance en toi.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Derek pour passer à l'action. Avec beaucoup de précaution, il prépara Stiles à le recevoir, glissant d'abord un doigt en lui, puis deux leur faisant faire de légères rotations. Il sentit le jeune home se crisper. Alors, pour lui faire oublier la douleur, il le couvrit de baisers, sa langue parcourant son cou, glissant le long de sa gorge pour finir dans sa bouche. Tout en l'embrassant à en perdre haleine, il retira ses doigts et commença doucement à le pénétrer. Stiles sentit un frisson dans le creux de ses reins et son dos s'arqua pour permettre à son amant de mieux le posséder. Quand Derek fut au plus profond de Stiles, une immense sensation de chaleur se dissipa en chacun d'eux les enflammant et les consumant. Ils en étaient au point de non retour. Après un instant d'inconfort Stiles se détendit laissant à Derek le choix du rythme. Ce dernier entama un lent va et vient, guettant la moindre de ses réactions. Puis, rassuré et enthousiasmé par les soupirs de contentement de son amant, il accéléra la cadence, ses doigts glissant le long de son menton et l'obligeant à le regarder dans les yeux. Il voulait lire dans son regard, contempler ses expressions de plaisir.

Chaque coup de rein qu'il donnait les rapprochait tous deux de l'apogée. Le plaisir s'insinuait en eux les obligeant à gémir de plaisir, s'abandonnant corps et âme à l'extase. Alors que les mouvements de Derek se firent plus passionnés, son souffle chaud et ses râles troublant Stiles plus que de raison, ils vinrent en même temps, dans un gémissement ultime.

Ils restèrent un long moment accrochés l'un à l'autre, sans qu'aucun ne bouge, jusqu'à ce que Stiles brise le silence.

- Derek !

- Ouais ?

- J'ai…j'ai du mal à respirer.

Derek se redressa les bras de chaque côté du visage du jeune homme.

- Bon sang Stiles ! Tu ne pouvais pas le dire plus tôt ?

- J'te le dis maintenant.

- T'étais pas obligé d'attendre jusqu'à en devenir aussi rouge. Dit le loup en glissant sur le côté.

- Ouais mais je m'en rendais pas compte. J'é…

Derek lui adressa un coup d'œil et le vit s'empourprer davantage. Il se demandait bien d'ailleurs jusqu'à quel point ce garçon pouvait devenir aussi cramoisi. Il l'étonnerait toujours.

- J'étais si bien ! Et c'était… si bon. Merci…

Le loup sourit.

- Merci à toi !

- Derek !

- Oui ?

- Tu crois que c'est normal que je sois si fatigué ? Je suis sur que je pourrai m'endormir dans la minute si je fermais les yeux.

Derek réalisa alors que Stiles n'avait peut-être jamais connu de partenaires avant lui et cette idée le combla au possible.

- Tourne-toi ! Ordonna le loup en se mettant lui-même sur le côté.

- Pourquoi ?

- Fais ce que je te dis !

Faisant la moue Stiles tourna néanmoins le dos à Derek qui l'enveloppa d'un bras protecteur le plaquant contre son torse.

- Tu restes ? Demanda le jeune homme empli de joie à cette idée.

- Dors !

Stiles ronchonna mais il n'avait pas la force de chercher une nouvelle fois querelle au loup. Il craignait qu'à son réveil il n'est disparu mais en attendant il allait profiter de la chaleur de son corps et la douceur de sa peau. Il se cala davantage contre Derek, ferma les yeux et ne tarda pas à s'endormir. Dieu qu'il était bien.

Quand à Derek, le visage enfouit dans la nuque de son amant, il perdait peu à peu les dernières traces d'un sourire heureux. Il venait de passer le moment le plus magique de toute sa vie, mais qui était surement aussi le dernier. Car demain, tout s'arrêterait pour lui. Mais tant que Stiles restait en vie, la mort ne lui faisait pas peur. Sur ces pensées emplies d'obscurité, il se laissa à son tour tomber dans les bras de Morphée tout en resserrant son étreinte autour du jeune homme.

* * *

Ne sont-ils pas adorables?^^

Bon, je me suis peut-être un peu emballée en écrivant cette scène qui à la base n'était pas du tout, mais alors, pas du tout prévu. Mais cela a été plus fort que moi.

A bientôt pour la suite.


	5. Chapter 5

Dans un spasme douloureux, Derek s'éveilla, ouvrant des yeux plein de frayeur. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, son sang bouillonnait et il avait toutes les peines du monde à se remettre de sa terreur nocturne, son cauchemar devenu si tristement habituel ayant pris une ampleur pour le moins extrême. Si les nuits précédentes il avait vu Stiles se faire tuer par la main de Peter, il ne l'avait pourtant jusque là jamais ressenti de manière aussi forte et déroutante. C'était comme si on lui avait arraché son propre cœur, une douleur si atroce que seule la mort ressemblait à une délivrance.

Pour se rassurer et permettre à son cœur de reprendre un rythme normal, il resserra son emprise sur Stiles qui ne remua pas d'un millimètre. Il semblait profondément endormi. Cela le fit sourire. Derek n'avait aucune idée de l'heure mais il était surement temps de partir. Il n'avait pas encore entendu son père rentrer. Il déposa un baiser sur l'épaule de son compagnon et commença à s'extirper du lit quand il l'entendit gémir. Il se pencha sur lui écoutant sa respiration qui se faisait de plus en plus irrégulière. Inquiet, il le secoua légèrement l'appelant d'une voix douce, mais Stiles ne se réveillait pas. Derek comprit alors qu'il était prisonnier du même cauchemar quand il l'entendit murmurer son prénom à plusieurs reprises.

« Derek…non… Derek… »

Il le secoua alors plus fort espérant lui épargner ce que lui-même venait de vivre, sans résultat.

- Stiles ! Appela-t-il d'une voix où perçait nettement l'anxiété. Stiles ! Réveille-toi !

Il tira le jeune homme en arrière pour le mettre sur le dos. Il était trempé de sueur son visage crispé d'une souffrance latente. Il était certain que son cauchemar avait également prit un autre tournant devenant plus réel et plus poignant que jamais.

- Bon sang, réveille-toi Stiles !

Derek se retenait presque de le frapper tant il était apeuré de ne réussir à lui faire ouvrir les yeux, d'autant plus que l'adolescent était pris d'étranges convulsions criant de plus en plus fort le nom du loup. Fou d'inquiétude, Derek se jeta hors du lit se passant la main sur le visage réfléchissant à un moyen de le ramener à la réalité quand Stiles se mit brusquement sur son séant hurlant une dernière fois. Le loup se précipita sur lui afin de s'assurer qu'il allait bien même si ses yeux laissaient fortement prétendre le contraire.

- Derek !

La voix du jeune homme était éraillée, sa respiration difficile et il sentait son cœur faire d'incroyable bonds dans sa poitrine.

- Je suis là ! Le rassura Derek en attrapant ses poignets. Calme-toi !

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ça bordel ! S'exclama Stiles les yeux emplis de folie.

- Toujours ce même cauchemar ?

- En cent fois pire que d'habitude. Je l'ai ressenti jusqu'au plus profond de ma chair. C'était comme si je l'avais réellement vécu et que la mort était le seul moyen d'échapper à la douleur de t'avoir perdu.

Encore horrifié de ce qu'il avait vécu, Stiles repoussa le loup, enfila son boxer et se leva. Il avait fortement besoin de se calmer. Derek l'observa sans rien dire. Pas besoin d'être devin pour savoir qu'il allait bientôt prendre en pleine tête un flot de paroles inutiles. Il comprenait le désarroi de son compagnon puisqu'il avait ressenti la même chose à son réveil. Attendant patiemment que ce dernier se lance dans un long et pénible discours, il avisa son boxer et son tee-shirt qu'il avait laissé tomber au pied du lit, les ramassa et s'habilla rapidement. Il vit alors Stiles cessait de tourner en rond et se planter devant lui.

- Écoute Derek, et si on ignorait tout simplement l'avertissement ?

Derek fronça les sourcils, pas vraiment certain de comprendre.

- Bah oui ! Ca me parait logique quand on y réfléchit bien.

- Quoi donc ?

- Ses rêves ! Oublions-les !

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes enfin ? Explique-toi avant que je m'énerve !

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel. Pour sur, ce satané loup avait très peu de patience.

- Et si on n'y prêtait pas attention ? Je veux dire, si on en croit nos cauchemars et tes suppositions, Peter devrait passer à l'attaque demain tuant l'un de nous deux, voir les deux.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, tu ne viens pas ! Gronda Derek lui adressant un regard noir.

- Oui oui, c'est ça ! Dit Stiles en s'asseyant près de lui.

- Stiles ! On en a déjà discuté.

- Mais laisse-moi parler maudit loup !

- Vas-y mais dépêche-toi ! Car je sens que ça monte.

Stiles préféra ignorer ses propos.

- Toi et Scott avaient prévu d'aller au lycée demain soir pour affronter Peter. C'est d'ailleurs surement ce qu'il attend puisqu'il espère sans doute voler à Scott son pouvoir d'alpha. Mais si la solution à tous nos problèmes était simplement d'ignorer que l'on sait tout ça et de balancer aux oubliettes cette vision qui nous hante chaque nuit. Mettons de côté ce cauchemar qui se répète sans cesse et n'allons tout simplement pas au lycée demain soir. Cela conjurera très certainement le sort et aucun de nous ne perdra la vie. Qu'est-ce t'en dis ? C'est un plan infaillible j'en suis sur.

Si Derek semblait septique, il commençait cependant à croire que Stiles avait peut-être raison. Il leur suffirait d'être ailleurs, loin du lycée, loin de Peter, et surtout loin d'un combat qu'ils pensaient tous inévitable. Le loup accrocha le regard du jeune homme un demi-sourire au coin des lèvres.

- Tu n'es pas si inutile que ça quand tu veux !

- Pff ! Imbécile ! Je suis une tête pensante, un génie suprême. Sans moi vous n'iriez vraiment pas loin. Je suis votre lumière dans la nuit, votre bouée de sauvetage, votre…

Derek le fit taire d'un baiser autoritaire. L'humain risquait fort de partir dans un ennuyeux monologue, et au vue de l'heure tardive il n'avait guère envie de l'écouter davantage. Préférant le goût des ses lèvres à un discours irritant, il prolongea longtemps leur baiser sentant bien trop vite le désir monter en lui. Bon sang, mais de quel pouvoir abusait Stiles pour le mettre dans cet état ? C'était comme s'il n'avait plus le contrôle de lui-même. Pourtant, il devait partir. Le shérif était de retour.

- Mais tu es également le roi des emmerdeurs ! Dit-il abandonnant ses lèvres à regret.

Il se leva pendant que Stiles semblait s'être une nouvelle fois égaré dans un autre monde.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Questionna le jeune homme reprenant doucement ses esprits. Derek avait vraiment le don, par un simple baiser, de lui mettre la tête à l'envers.

- Ton père est rentré.

- Oh !

Derek termina de s'habiller en vitesse sous le regard inquiet du jeune homme.

-Derek ?

Le loup qui s'apprêtait à s'échapper par la fenêtre se retourna. Il vit Stiles chercher ses mots mais comprit aux battements de son cœur la cause de son hésitation.

- Je reviendrais demain, je te le promets.

Puis il disparut au moment où le shérif tourna la poignée de la porte passant sa tête à l'intérieur de la chambre.

- Tu ne dors pas fiston ?

Stiles fit face à son père un sourire forcé sur le visage.

- Si si, c'est juste que j'avais soif, mais c'est bon, je retourne me coucher.

- Dans ce cas, bonne nuit.

- Oui, bonne nuit p'pa.

Stiles se rallongea comme un sac dans son lit s'enfouissant bien profondément sous la couette. Sans un loup collé à lui, il avait nettement moins chaud. Il ferma les yeux, balançant entre le bonheur d'avoir partagé un moment si intime avec Derek et la peur qu'il ne revienne pas. Pourtant, il lui avait promit et il savait qu'il respecterait sa promesse.

Le jeune homme retrouva très vite le chemin du sommeil et passa le reste de sa nuit sans qu'aucun cauchemar ne vienne à nouveau le hanter.

* * *

Un son perpétuel et agaçant ne cessait de raisonner dans ses oreilles. Mais bordel, qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Stiles grogna et tenta de penser à autre chose pour pouvoir se rendormir mais la sonnerie était bien trop forte pour réussir un tel miracle. Le visage enfouit dans l'oreiller il tendit le bras pour atteindre le maudit téléphone qui hurlait. Qui pouvait bien l'appeler à une heure aussi matinale ?

- Allô ! Répondit ce denier d'une voix ensommeillée sans même regarder qui était le trouble-sommeil.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu faisais bon sang ?

Scott bien sur. Il allait le tuer. Le nouvel alpha savait pourtant que le week-end était sacré pour lui. Il adorait dormir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Marmonna Stiles de manière presqu'incompréhensible.

- Mais pourquoi t'as l'air complètement endormi ?

- Parce que je dors. T'en as d'autres des questions idiotes ?

- Il est 15 h et t'es encore dans ton lit ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Stiles avait toute les peines du monde à émerger.

- J'ai passé ma matinée à t'appeler. Et ton père doit surement être au poste puisque ça ne répond pas chez toi.

Le jeune homme ouvrit un œil paresseux et tenta de se redresser. Il regarda la montre à son poignet. 15h07. Scott n'avait pas menti.

- Stiles ?

- Oui, je suis là.

- Est-ce que ça va ?

- Bien sur, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

- J'étais inquiet, tu ne répondais pas.

- Eh ben tu vois, je vais bien.

- Oui mais tu aurais pu répondre plus tôt. Je t'ai sonné au moins vingt fois. J'ai même appelé Derek.

Stiles ouvrit grand les yeux, bien mieux réveillé. Derek ? Au nom du loup garou, il se mit à rougir en repensant à ce qu'il s'était passé la nuit dernière. D'ailleurs, où il était celui-là ? Ah oui ! C'est vrai ! Après son cauchemar et le retour de son père, Derek était partit.

- Derek ? Mais pourquoi ?

Stiles craignait que Scott ne soit au courant de tout.

- Parce qu'il est passé te voir hier soir.

- Ah !

- D'ailleurs, il m'a tout raconté.

Cette fois, le cœur de Stiles rata deux voir trois battements et manqua de s'étouffer avec sa salive. Et merde ! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris à ce loup de tout balancer à Scott ? Il avait plutôt imaginé que Derek serait du genre à vouloir garder ça pour lui. Son cerveau se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse quand Scott reprit la parole.

- Je pense que tu as raison.

- Hein ?!

Toujours assis dans son lit, le jeune homme fronça les sourcils. Comment ça il avait raison ?

- On avait prévu avec Derek d'aller au lycée ce soir affronter Peter, mais finalement, on annule tout. N'y allons pas et voyons ce qui se passe. Après tout, c'est sans doute le mieux à faire.

Stiles soupira de soulagement. Derek n'avait finalement rien dit. Cela semblait pourtant évident. Le loup se serait coupé le bras plutôt que de balancer à tous le monde qu'ils avaient couché ensemble. Il aurait dut lui faire davantage confiance, quel imbécile il faisait.

- Bien sur que c'est ce qu'il faut faire, dit Stiles en se levant.

- Profitons on alors pour faire quelque chose ce soir.

- Pourquoi pas !

Stiles entra dans la salle de bain et se regarda dans le miroir. Ses cernes des derniers jours avaient disparu. Il avait magnifiquement bien dormi et se sentait complètement reposé. Il n'avait plus cauchemardé de la nuit, et son corps et son esprit en avaient profité pour dormir tout leur soûl. Pas étonnant qu'il ne se soit pas réveillé avant.

- J'ai proposé à Derek de se joindre à nous. Reprit Scott. Il repartira dans deux jours le temps de s'assurer qu'on ne se trompe pas pour ce soir. Il ne veut pas laisser Cora seule trop longtemps. Puis il rev…

Mais Stiles ne l'écoutait plus. Son cœur se serra et une boule se forma au creux de son estomac. Derek allait repartir ? Pourtant il lui avait promis. Il leva les yeux sur son reflet contemplant son visage qui se décomposait. Il réalisa alors que Derek ne lui avait pas fait cette promesse. Il avait juste dit qu'il reviendrait demain, c'est-à-dire aujourd'hui, non pas qu'il resterait.

- Stiles ?!

Une douleur presqu'insupportable s'empara de lui.

- Stiles ? Tu m'entends ?

Il avait du mal à respirer et son esprit s'égarait. Pourtant il devait répondre à Scott pour ne pas l'inquiéter.

- Oui, je t'entends ! Où est-ce qu'on se retrouve ?

- Chez moi vers 21 h et on avisera. Isaac devrait être de la partie. Après tout, Derek est son ancien chef.

- Ok, ça marche, à ce soir.

- A ce s…

Stiles raccrocha avant même que Scott ne finisse sa phrase.

Alors comme ça Derek partait, encore, le laissant seul une fois de plus. Il comprenait qu'il s'inquiète pour sa sœur, mais et lui ? Avait-il seulement pensé à ce qu'il pourrait ressentir ? Qu'allait-il devenir sans l'ancien alpha à ses côtés ? Cette nuit ne représentait-elle rien pour lui ? Stiles avait pourtant cru le contraire. Plus que le chagrin et la douleur, il sentit peu à peu la colère monter en lui. Il serra son téléphone, hésita puis l'ouvrit. Il n'allait certainement pas rester là sans rien dire. Il avait une furieuse envie d'insulter le loup. Depuis quand on quittait les gens comme ça sans rien dire ? Ils avaient couché ensemble, est-ce que c'est tout ce qui importait au loup ? Stiles allait composer son numéro quand il remarqua de nombreux appels. Scott et seulement Scott. Si son meilleur ami avait sous-évalué son nombre d'appels, Derek n'avait pour sa part pas appelé une seule fois. Pourtant, parmi les nombreux messages de Scott, il y en avait un qui sortait du lot et qui n'était pas de son ami : « _Scott était inquiet que tu ne répondes pas à ses appels. Comme promis, je suis passé. Je voulais m'assurer que tu allais bien. Tu dormais_. » Il fit dérouler sa boite de réception à la recherche d'un autre message, mais rien. Alors c'était tout ? Ca s'arrêtait déjà ? En effet, il avait tenu sa promesse et était revenu le voir mais il n'en était pas conscient puisqu'il était endormi.

Laissant la colère le consumer pleinement, il composa le numéro de Derek. Il dut patienter trois sonneries avant que Monsieur le loup ne daigne répondre.

- Stiles !

- Alors, c'est vrai ce que dis Scott ? Tu fuis encore ?

Derek n'aima pas beaucoup le ton qu'employait le jeune homme mais ne dit rien.

- T'es vraiment qu'un con tu sais ça ? Tu me baratines pour que je ne participe pas au combat contre Peter, tu me sors des histoires à dormir debout sur un putain de lien entre un loup et un humain, on couche ensemble et toi tu fais quoi ? Tu t'en vas comme si rien ne s'était passé ? Et tu crois que je vais rester là sans rien dire ? Mais tu te fous de moi Derek !

Stiles entendit Derek gronder. Mais il n'avait pas peur, pas cette fois. Il était bien trop sur les nerfs. Il ne comprenait pas.

- Je pense avoir le droit à une explication.

Puis se reprenant.

- Finalement non, je ne veux même pas savoir. Tu sais quoi ? Tu as raison, retourne auprès de Cora, elle a surement besoin de toi.

- Stiles !

- Oublions ce qui s'est passé et reprenons chacun le court de sa vie.

Stiles n'avait même pas envie de l'écouter.

- Bon, j'ai dit ce que j'avais à dire, je raccroche.

- STILES !

- Quoi bon sang ?

- Je passerai te chercher pour aller chez Scott.

- Inutile, je préfère prendre la jeep. A plus.

Puis il raccrocha. Il n'avait laissé aucune chance à Derek de s'expliquer. Peut-être aurait-il du. Peut-être qu'il s'était trop vite emballé. Mais il était aveuglé par la colère et il avait si mal d'être une nouvelle fois abandonné. La première fois il avait cru devenir fou. Aujourd'hui, il était certain qu'il n'y survivrait pas. Il se laissa tomber sur le sol de la salle de bains se laissant totalement envahir par sa souffrance. Une larme roula sur sa joue qu'il essuya rageusement d'un revers de main. Il n'était pas question qu'il pleure. Derek ne le méritait pas. Et ce soir, il s'arrangerait pour lui faire croire que sa décision lui était parfaitement égale. Sur ces pensées peu convaincantes, il se déshabilla, et se jeta sous la douche.

A la lisière de la forêt, immobile, le regard figé sur la maison des Stilinski, Derek soupira. Stiles était vraiment un parfait idiot quand il s'y mettait. Il ne lui avait même pas laissé le temps d'en placer une. Il était venu lui rendre visite mais au vue de la situation et de la colère du jeune homme il avait préféré s'abstenir. Tant pis, il aurait tout son temps ce soir, quand bien même il serait obligé de lui parler devant tous le monde. Le loup tourna les talons et s'enfonça dans la forêt.

* * *

A 20h45, Stiles enfila sa veste, attrapa ses clés de voiture, s'assura de bien fermer la porte et se dirigea vers sa jeep. Il avait passé le reste de l'après midi à broyer du noir se lamentant sur son sort. Il ne savait pas bien quel comportement il devrait adopter quand il serait face à Derek mais une chose était sur, il ne lui pardonnerait pas cette trahison. Il souffla un bon coup et ouvrit la portière conducteur. Cette soirée promettait d'être douloureuse. Mais au moins, personne ne serait tué ce soir. Tous s'étaient mis d'accord pour ne surtout pas se pointer au lycée alors que tout indiquait qu'un danger si préparait.

A peine fut-il installé au volant qu'il reçut un appel. Il eut un air surpris en découvrant le nom qu'il lisait sur l'écran de son téléphone. Mais il décrocha sans attendre, ça devait être important pour qu'elle l'appelle à cette heure-ci.

- Lydia?

- Stiles, aide-moi ! Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe.

La voix de la jeune fille était emplie d'affolement.

- Lydia, que se passe-t-il ?

- Je ressens quelque chose.

- Quoi ?

Malgré lui, le jeune homme commença à paniquer. Depuis qu'il était clair que Lydia pouvait ressentir la mort, il prenait très à cœur tous les propos de son amie.

- Stiles, j'ai peur. Je ne sais même pas ce que je fais ici.

Ca il pouvait s'en douter. Il n'y avait qu'à écouter le son éraillé de sa voix.

- Lydia, où es-tu ? Je viens te chercher.

- Au lycée.

* * *

J'espère sincèrement que je ne m'embrouille pas et que l'histoire reste cohérente.

Dianemoon, j'espère que tu aimes toujours.

A bientot pour le dernier chapitre.


	6. Chapter 6

Stiles appuya rageusement sur l'accélérateur et la voiture bondit. Peu lui importait de griller tous les feux rouges de la ville, le temps était compté. Il cramponnait le volant avec une telle violence que les jointures de ses mains blanchirent. Qu'est-ce que Lydia faisait au lycée bon sang ? N'aurait-elle pas pu, pour une fois dans sa vie, rester bien sagement chez elle et ignorer son pouvoir de banshee, le tapir tout au fond de ses entrailles ? Non, il avait fallu que ce soit plus fort qu'elle. Le jeune homme connaissait parfaitement les facultés de la jeune fille, son rôle consistant à prévenir de la mort imminente d'une personne. Combien de fois s'était-elle retrouvée sur le lieu du crime sans même comprendre comment elle avait atterri là ? C'était à n'y rien comprendre. Mais surtout, pourquoi fallait-il que ça arrive ce soir ? N'importe quand mais pas ce soir.

Stiles n'avait pourtant pas hésité un seul instant. Le téléphone lui échappant des mains, il avait mit le contact et, dans un crissement de pneus infernal avait pris la direction de son bahut. La vie de son amie était en danger et il ne pouvait l'ignorer même si sa propre existence en dépendait. Il avait peur bien sur mais il lui semblait n'avoir guère le choix. C'était quand même lui qui avait suggéré à Lydia de l'avertir quand ce genre de chose arrivait, il ne pouvait donc s'en prendre qu'à lui-même.

Quand à Scott et Derek, il repoussa très loin de son esprit l'idée de les alerter, aussi grand soit le danger. Il était inutile que son cauchemar ne se réalise ce soir, il ne le permettrait pas. Il n'allait tout de même pas se risquer à perdre la personne qui comptait le plus pour lui, il était donc logique qu'il le tienne éloigné. Et si Peter était vraiment au lycée eh bien advienne que pourra. Il était parfaitement conscient qu'il y perdrait assurément la vie, mais tant que Derek allait bien, il se fichait pas mal de mourir.

Stiles arriva en un temps record sur le parking du lycée. Il prit à peine le temps de mettre le frein à main, attrapa son téléphone et sauta de sa jeep. Il couru comme un fou jusqu'aux portes qui étaient… ouvertes ? Oui, grandes ouvertes. Il voyait nettement qu'on les avait forcées... le terme étant plutôt 'défoncées'. Il déglutit péniblement inquiet de ce qu'il allait trouver la dedans. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui et pénétra à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Il fit seulement quelques pas avant de se risquer à appeler Lydia. Mais sa voix se brisa et seul le silence lui répondit. Il continua sa lente progression à travers les couloirs son cœur battant à tout rompre. Même s'il tachait de faire le moins de bruit possible, il était certain que si un loup garou rodait dans le coin il pourrait facilement entendre les battements précipités de son maudit cœur. Malgré lui et sa piètre détermination, la peur s'empara de tout son être. Il commençait à regretter la présence de son meilleur ami et de Derek, mais il avait fait un choix et il ne reculerait pas.

Il tenta une nouvelle fois d'appeler la jeune fille mais toujours aucune réponse. Il composa alors son numéro mais tomba directement sur le répondeur. Stiles était de plus en plus inquiet qu'il puisse lui être arrivé malheur. Il grimpa dans les étages se préparant à se faire bouffer à tout moment mais rien n'arriva. Ses yeux furent attirés par les rayons de la pleine lune qui filtraient par les fenêtres. Elle brillait si intensément qu'il se sentit comme happé oubliant pendant l'espace d'un instant où il était. Soudain, il entendit un bruit sourd derrière lui. Il se retourna vivement et aperçut une silhouette à l'autre bout du couloir.

- Lydia ? Souffla Stiles la voix tremblante.

La main crispée sur son téléphone il avança d'un pas voyant la silhouette en faire autant.

- Lydia ? Tenta-t-il une seconde fois. Est-ce que c'est toi ?

Il comprit alors qu'il se fourvoyait complètement quand une deuxième silhouette se détacha de la première. Son cœur fit une embardée monumentale quand il entendit grogner, et sans qu'il ne réfléchisse davantage il fit demi-tour pour prendre ses jambes à son cou. Sa seule échappatoire était de s'enfuir très loin d'ici. Alors Il couru comme un fou, courant à en perdre haleine, dégringolant les escaliers, fuyant pour sa survie, mais les deux loups, bien plus rapides, le coincèrent alors qu'il parvenait au parking. Il n'eut pas le temps d'atteindre sa voiture. Prisonnier, vaincu, essoufflé, Stiles n'avait plus qu'à attendre l'inéluctable. Il aurait pu faire son blabla habituel afin de gagner du temps mais il doutait que les deux loups ne soient très enclins à bavarder. Bien au contraire, ils grognaient de plus en plus fort s'approchant inexorablement de lui. Le jeune homme ne reconnaissait aucun des deux, probablement des étrangers. Mais qu'importe, il allait mourir. A quoi bon se poser des questions aussi futiles que celles là ? Il ferma très fort les yeux quand il entendit leurs grondements rageurs et qu'il vit l'un d'eux partir en mode furie et se jeter sur lui. Cette fois, c'était la fin. Sa dernière pensée cohérente fut pour Derek.

Avant même que le coup ne l'achève, il sentit qu'on le bousculait sans ménagement sur le côté ses oreilles captant ce son rauque qu'il aurait reconnu entre mille. Il s'étala de tout son long s'écorchant mains et genoux. Secoué mais vivant, il secoua la tête lâchant quelques jurons bien fleuris et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux afin de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer.

- Derek !

Un mélange d'effroi et de soulagement l'enveloppa tout entier. Il était sauf. Toujours à terre, il observa l'ancien alpha qui se tenait à quelques centimètres de lui. Regards mauvais, grognements assourdissants. Tel était le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Derek montrait les crocs à ses assaillants, bien déterminé à protéger Stiles, puis sans crier gare il se jeta littéralement sur l'un des loups, Scott s'occupant du second. Surpris de cette intervention, le jeune homme se releva tant bien que mal quand deux mains glissèrent sous ses bras. Il tourna la tête pour voir qui lui portait secours.

- Isaac ?

- Est-ce que ça va mec ? On est arrivés à temps j'ai l'impression. Un peu plus et tu te faisais bouffer.

Stiles le scrutait comme s'il voyait un fantôme pendant que Scott et Derek ne faisaient qu'une bouchée des deux loups garous. Ils n'avaient eu aucun mal à se débarrasser d'eux.

- O… Oui ! Ça va. Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

- On a entendu le cri de Lydia. Expliqua Derek en s'approchant de lui une lueur menaçante dans le regard.

- Son cri ?

- D'ailleurs, où est-elle ? Demanda Scott en se tournant vers le lycée.

- Je…Je ne sais pas. Je l'ai cherché, mais…

Stiles avait toutes les peines du monde à assimiler ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il avait cru mourir, acceptant son sort, et au dernier moment Derek l'avait sauvé. Ok, il l'avait littéralement dégagé de son chemin et il s'était fait mal un peu partout, mais il était vivant. Il accrocha le regard azur de l'ancien alpha qui l'observait de manière assez déplaisante, une lueur malveillante au fond de ses prunelles. Le jeune homme en eut des frissons dans le dos. Il aurait pu mettre sa main à couper que le loup n'avait pas que des pensées amicales à son égard. Il aurait été même jusqu'à parier que ce dernier était sur le point de le mordre, lui déchiquetant la gorge à grands coups de dents. Il ne connaissait que trop bien cette sensation d'infériorité quand Derek le regardait avec mauvaise humeur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda alors Derek d'un ton sec.

- J'ai reçu un appel de Lydia. Elle me disait être au lycée et ne pas savoir ce qu'elle faisait là. J'ai accouru pour la sortir de là mais quand je suis arrivé il n'y avait que ces deux là.

Il désigna du menton les deux loups vautrés par terre.

- En tout cas, merci. Sans vous, j'étais cuit.

- Imbécile. Claqua fortement le loup et faisant sursauter l'humain. Et tu n'as pas eu l'idée de nous appeler ?

La voix de l'ancien alpha était dure et cassante. Il combla la distance qui les séparait et l'attrapa fermement par le col de sa veste. Le cœur de Stiles se mit à battre plus vite, ses prunelles brillant d'appréhension. Derek lui fichait la frousse, une véritable frousse. Jamais encore il ne l'avait vu dans cet état. Et les mots lui manquaient.

- Je t'ai posé une question Stilinski !

Stilinski ? Derek devait être vraiment fâché et il avait très certainement une furieuse envie de le frapper, lui, le pauvre humain inutile. Stiles le ressentait dans tout son corps et celui lui fit mal. Un mal de chien. Mais en même temps, il pouvait lire dans son regard froid comme de la pierre autre chose que de la simple irritation. Oui, il y lisait clairement la peur et le regret. Son cœur se serra et il baissa les yeux, incapable d'en supporter davantage. Il avait merdé, il le savait, mais il n'avait pu se résoudre à l'avertir du danger. Sa vie était en jeu, ses cauchemars en étaient témoins. Il l'aimait trop pour le perdre. Il avait bêtement cru qu'il pourrait se débrouiller tout seul.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'en fais toujours qu'à ta tête ?

- Derek, je suis dé...

La prise autour de son cou se fit plus dure et Derek plaqua Stiles contre sa voiture lui décochant un regard plein d'animosité. Le loup se fichait pas mal de ses excuses. Le choc fut rude mais le jeune homme ne se plaignit pas. Il comprenait les motivations du loup qui le forçait à agir de cette façon. Il lui avait désobéi, ne l'avait pas écouté alors qu'il s'était battu pour lui faire entendre raison. Mais quel autre choix avait-il eu ? Aucun d'acceptable. Il sentit la main de Derek trembler contre lui et quand il leva à nouveau les yeux sur le loup, il fut frappé par son désarroi.

- Hey vous deux ! Les interpella Scott. Vous vous disputerez plus tard. On doit retrouver Lydia.

- Scott à a raison. Renchérit Isaac. Vos querelles peuvent attendre.

Dans un grondement rauque et non sans un dernier regard mauvais, Derek relâcha sa victime et se détourna de lui comme s'il ne représentait rien de plus qu'un vulgaire moustique. Il s'éloigna de lui quand il l'entendit nettement murmurer dans son dos.

- _Tu_ _sais parfaitement pourquoi je ne t'ai pas appelé_. _Je ne tiens pas à ce que mes cauchemars se réalisent._

Le cœur de Derek se comprima et il ferma un instant les yeux tout en serrant les poings. Il inspira profondément refoulant au plus profond de lui son irrésistible envie de le prendre sans ses bras. Ce n'était pas le moment. Il comprenait bien sur, mais comment pourrait-il jamais lui pardonner d'avoir fait une chose pareille après lui avoir maintes fois répétées de ne pas venir ? Que se serait-il passé s'il était arrivé ne serait-ce qu'une seconde trop tard ? A quel point cet humain pouvait-il être borné et stupide ? Visiblement, il n'avait pas encore atteint le seuil limite autorisé. N'avait-il pas encore compris que s'il le perdait il ne serait plus que l'ombre de lui-même ? Et si Lydia n'avait pas hurlé ? Mais il était trop tard pour se poser toutes ces questions, Stiles était désormais dans le coup et il savait qu'il ne parviendrait pas à lui faire entendre raison.

- Ne t'éloigne pas de moi !

Le jeune homme ne se fit pas prier et marcha dans les pas de son compagnon alors qu'ils pénétraient tous ensemble dans le lycée à la recherche de la femme hurlante.

Il ne fut pas difficile de la retrouver. En effet, Peter, entouré d'alliés sortis dont ne sait où, s'avançait vers eux tenant dans ses bras le corps de la jeune rousse.

- Lydia ! Cria Scott sentant sa transformation venir.

Derek et Isaac l'imitèrent faisant craquer leurs cervicales.

- Est-ce que Lydia est… Commença Stiles qui préféra ne pas aller jusqu'au bout de sa pensée.

Ils entendirent le rire lugubre de l'oncle de Derek résonner entre les murs.

- Non, pas encore. Répondit alors Peter qui stoppa à quelques pas d'eux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fais ? Grogna Derek.

- Moi, rien. Disons simplement qu'elle n'a guère apprécié la vision de ma nouvelle meute. Elle s'est mise à hurler puis a simplement perdu connaissance. Je crois qu'elle ne maitrise pas encore totalement ses pouvoirs de banshee. Très pratique en tout cas ce lien que nous avons tous les deux. Je l'ai fait venir car je savais que vous entendriez son hurlement où que vous soyez. Mais je n'ai plus besoin d'elle. Je vous la rends.

Ses bras se baissèrent, puis, d'un mouvement souple et rapide, il lança la jeune fille vers eux. Elle se serait fracassée le crâne, si Scott, dans une rapide impulsion, ne l'avait rattrapé de justesse. Il leva alors un regard rouge sang sur Peter.

- Tu vas le payer !

Peter lui répondit par un sourire, offrant à l'alpha un signe de tête qu'il ne comprit pas. Mais Scott se désintéressa de lui et s'approcha d'Isaac.

- Ramène-là chez elle !

- Mais je peux vous aider. Rétorqua Isaac prenant dans ses bras la jeune fille inconsciente.

- Inutile. Je suis suffisamment en colère pour les anéantir tous. Ils ont osé s'en prendre à une de mes amies, je ne leur pardonnerais pas. Puis, Derek est là. Pars et ne te retourne pas. Tout ira bien, je te le promets.

- Emmène celui-là avec toi ! Ajouta Derek en désignant Stiles d'un mouvement de tête dédaigneux.

- Quoi ? S'insurgea Stiles en se rapprochant du loup. Non ! Hors de question ! Je ne partirai pas.

- Stiles ! C'est non négociable ! On ne va pas débattre sur ce sujet maintenant. J'ai pourtant déjà été clair. Va-t-en !

- NON !

Il entendit Derek soupirer bruyamment. Il réalisa alors que le loup puisait au plus profond de lui pour se retenir de le plaquer contre le mur le menaçant de son poing. Il le vit se retourner vers lui une flamme dansant dans ses yeux.

- Très bien ! Répondit ce dernier d'un ton dégagé. Fais ce que tu voudras, mais je te préviens, tu ne bouges pas d'ici. Tu ne parles pas, tu ne bronches pas et surtout, tu n'interviens pas si tu ne veux pas avoir affaire à moi.

- Ok ! Ça me va. Je resterai spectateur. « _Dans tes rêves abruti _».

- Pars Isaac ! Ordonna l'ancien alpha. On te retrouve bientôt.

- D'accord mais soyez prudents ! Je reviens dès que Lydia est sécurité.

Puis le jeune homme blond disparut.

Sans attendre, Derek et Scott, leur transformation achevée firent face à Peter et sa meute.

- Qui c'est ceux-là ?

- Ceux-là, cher neveu, sont ma nouvelle famille. Expliqua Peter un sourire narquois sur les lèvres. Comme je n'ai pas encore retrouvé toute ma puissance depuis ma résurrection, j'ai dû me lancer à la recherche de quelques amis, des omégas pour être plus précis. Je les ai convaincus de s'allier à moi leur promettant que je serai bientôt le nouvel alpha et que je pourrai les protéger et les guider. C'est pour cela que je te remercie de t'être déplacé jusqu'à moi Scott. Quand je serai à nouveau un alpha j'aurai grand besoin d'une meute.

Comme pour encourager ses dires, cinq omégas grognèrent en cœur. Ils semblaient avoir subi un sacré lavage de cerveau pour obéir à un tel malade.

- J'aurai dû te tuer une seconde fois quand j'en avais l'occasion. Rétorqua son neveu. Mais il n'est pas trop tard et je vais m'acquitter de cette tâche maintenant.

Sans se retourner, Derek poussa Stiles en arrière et lança son cri de loup garou qui trouva écho en celui de Scott.

- Allons-y Derek ! Il n'est pas question que je cède mon pouvoir d'alpha à un psychopathe comme lui.

Tous deux s'élancèrent sur la meute pendant que Peter, une seringue d'épinéphrine à la main, se l'injecta directement dans le cœur. Il avait besoin d'énergie pour faire face à Scott et lui voler son pouvoir. Il sentit aussitôt ses forces se décupler, se transforma à son tour et se lança dans le combat aux côtés de ses futurs bêtas. Un éclat malsain dans le regard, il prit appui sur l'un des murs et se propulsa sur Scott toutes griffes dehors, mais ce dernier, plus rapide, évita facilement le coup en se jetant sur le côté tout en percutant au passage l'un des omégas qui s'écroula sur le sol comme une masse. Il se releva en vitesse et lui asséna un coup fort et précis dans la poitrine lui faisant perdre conscience. Il ne voulait tuer personne, il n'était pas un meurtrier. Accroupi près de sa victime, il lança un coup d'œil torve aux deux autres omégas se préparant à une nouvelle à l'attaque quand il distingua sur sa droite Peter se diriger vers lui, les poings serrés et les yeux bouillonnant de haine.

- Ton pouvoir sera le mien Scott.

Un long et dangereux combat s'engagea alors contre Peter et les deux omégas. Une bataille éprouvante et sanglante dont personne ne sortirait indemne. Scott parait leurs coups sentant la rage prendre possession de son corps. Mais il avait beau être désormais un alpha, le combat n'était pas équitable. Peter, dont les forces avaient décuplées suite à sa piqûre d'adrénaline lui rendait la tâche difficile. Néanmoins, il ne se laisserait pas vaincre, jamais. Mais il ne vit pas le genou de ce dernier et reçut un coup si violent qu'il recula de plusieurs mètres s'écroulant à genoux. Il leva sur lui un regard plein de colère et vit dans son angle de vision son meilleur ami paralysé par la peur. Pourtant, il semblait ne pas être en danger immédiat, et Derek se trouvait non loin de lui. Rassuré, il se releva et dans un rugissement assourdissant, reprit le combat.

De son côté, bien qu'il ne fut plus qu'un bêta, Derek n'avait aucun mal à maitriser les deux omégas. La peur de voir Stiles se prendre un coup perdu le rendait plus hargneux et plus fort que jamais. Il se débarrassa de ses deux adversaires se contrôlant malgré tout pour ne pas les tuer puis leva les yeux pour réaliser que Scott avait grand besoin d'aide. Il en avait trois sur le dos et son oncle semblait plus redoutable que jamais. Il se retourna sur Stiles qui observait avec beaucoup d'attention la scène. Leurs regards se captèrent et chacun crut y lire une prière, un échange bref mais intense.

- Bouge pas de là ! Lui ordonna le loup avant de filer aider l'alpha.

Comme promis, Stiles ne broncha pas et même s'il avait vu de ses propres yeux Derek vaincre aisément les deux omégas, il n'était pas rassuré pour autant. Il ne pouvait faire semblant de croire que tout irait bien. Le voyant s'éloigner de lui et se rapprocher inexorablement de Peter, des manifestations de son cauchemar lui revinrent en mémoire. Son cœur se serra et sa gorge s'assécha. Un horrible pressentiment s'empara de lui et il avait beau tenté d'y échapper, plus il essayait, plus les visions d'une mort imminente se faisaient intenses. Non, il ne fallait pas que Derek s'approche de son oncle. Un malheur allait s'abattre, il le sentait, il le savait, son corps et son esprit le lui hurlaient de toutes les manières possibles. Pourtant, il ne parvenait à émettre le moindre son bien trop terrorisé par le fait d'être certain de ce qui allait arriver. Si Derek mourrait, il serait dévasté, il en dépérirait de chagrin et de culpabilité. Il devait faire quelque chose. Alors lentement, il se força à se mouvoir et il laissa ses pas le mener vers le combat, son mal être grandissant au fur et à mesure qu'il comblait la distance entre lui et une mort certaine.

Derek arriva juste à temps. Il décocha un coup de poing rageur à l'un des derniers omégas encore sur pied et empêcha Peter de porter un coup qui aurait mortellement blessé Scott.

- Je m'occupe de lui. Lança Derek en retenant le bras de son oncle.

Scott remercia l'ancien alpha et en profita pour s'éloigner.

- Je me débarrasse de ces deux là et je t'aide. Lui assura Scott en se désintéressant du psychopathe.

- Tu ne peux rien contre moi Derek. Gronda Peter.

Il se dégagea facilement de la poigne de son neveu et lui offrit en retour un coup de pied dans l'estomac qui le jeta à terre. Sonné et surpris, Derek s'appuya sur ses mains pour se relever, crachant du sang. Quelle force ! Il n'avait rien vu venir ni même eu le temps de le parer. Il vit Peter s'approcher dangereusement alors qu'il luttait pour ne pas faillir.

- L'épinéphrine est quelque chose de merveilleux. Tu devrais essayer à l'occasion.

Peter ne lui laissa pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits et à grands coups de griffes et de crocs, le frappa à plusieurs reprises jusqu'à lui déchirer la poitrine. Derek tomba à genoux le corps recouvert de plaies. Quelle substance son oncle avait-il ajouté à l'épinéphrine pour devenir en quelques instants aussi puissant ?

- Oh mais je suis bête, reprit Peter. Tu n'auras certainement plus l'occasion puisque tu vis tes derniers instants.

Derek leva sur Peter un regard indécis. Son visage semblait dénoué de toute expression. C'était comme si la vie et l'espoir l'avait déjà quittés. Il n'avait plus qu'à accepter sa mort. Il ne faisait pas le poids et il ne pouvait maudire que sa propre faiblesse. Si tel était son destin alors rien n'arrêterait la main de son oncle. Mais qu'importait puisque Stiles vivrait même si cela voulait dire que le cauchemar du jeune homme était devenu réel. Derek aurait tout donné pour le prendre dans ses bras une dernière fois, pour sentir à nouveau sa peau contre la sienne et emporter avec lui le goût de ses lèvres. Mais plus que tout, il aurait voulu lui révéler ce que son cœur se refusait à dire, ses trois mots que tout un chacun avait besoin d'entendre au moins une fois dans sa vie. Il n'aurait hélas plus le temps de le faire. Acceptant sa funeste destinée et son choix, Derek ferma les yeux, un demi-sourire au coin des lèvres. « _Je t'aime Stiles, sois heureux_ ».

Peter, que rien ne semblait pouvoir arrêter, leva le bras, toutes griffes dehors, prêt à l'abattre sur son neveu. Ses yeux brillants plus intensément que jamais il se préparait à donner le coup de grâce à celui qui avait eu un jour, la mauvaise idée de le tuer. L'heure de la vengeance avait enfin sonné.

- Adieu Derek ! A ton tour de goûter aux ténèbres.

- Derek ! Noooooonnnn ! Hurla Scott alors qu'il terrassait les deux derniers omégas.

Il courut aussi vite qu'il le put mais il était trop loin. Il savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à temps et il n'avait aucun moyen d'empêcher l'inéluctable. Il ne put qu'assister, impuissant, au spectacle funèbre. Il vit le bras de Peter s'abattre, plantant ses griffes dans la poitrine de sa victime. Sauf que la victime n'était pas un loup garou.

- Non, pas ça ! Souffla l'alpha terrorisé. Noooonnnn !

Scott s'était attendu à tout sauf à ça. De colère et de chagrin, il puisa dans ses dernières forces et se jeta sur Peter l'envoyant valser comme un sac contre le mur. Le choc fut si rude qu'il tomba au sol, inconscient. Alors Scott se retourna vivement vers Derek qui restait paralysé, son visage se décomposant après qu'il est enfin rouvert les yeux et découvert l'horrible vision.

Derek était en vie, mais à quel prix ?

* * *

Bon, je me suis trompée en pensant que j'arriverai à terminer avec un seul chapitre. C'est loupé. Hihi!

Encore merci à toutes les personnes qui ont la gentillesse de me laisser des reviews, c'est très encourageant.

Je me dépêche d'écrire la suite et fin.


	7. Chapter 7

Un cauchemar. Il était assurément en plein cauchemar. Non, c'était pire que ça, il vivait SON cauchemar. Derek le savait mais ne voulait y croire. Ce qu'il avait sous les yeux ne pouvait être la réalité. Rien de tout ça n'était vrai. Il le fallait. Il allait se réveiller d'un instant à l'autre. Cela ne pouvait en être autrement. C'était juste ce même et douloureux tourment devenu plus réel que jamais. Oui, bien sur que c'était ça. Il n'avait qu'à être patient et le réveil le délivrerait bientôt de son supplice, repoussant une fois de plus l'échéance.

Mais alors, pourquoi rien ne se passait ? Pourquoi ne s'éveillait-il pas ? Pourquoi est-ce que le corps meurtri et ensanglanté de Stiles reposait sur ses genoux ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il entendait sa respiration irrégulière et pénible ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il entendait très distinctement les battements de son cœur ralentir ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il sentait au plus profond de lui, lui déchirant les entrailles, que la vie du jeune homme ne tenait plus qu'à un fil ? Pourquoi ?

Une peur irrationnelle s'empara du loup. Un sentiment d'impuissance face à la mort, amplifié par une angoisse palpable et saisissante. Tremblant de tous ses membres, Derek osait à peine toucher l'humain de crainte de le faire souffrir davantage. Et quand il passa un bras dans son dos pour le prendre contre lui, il lui arracha un cri d'agonie qui l'ébranla tout entier.

- P…pourquoi ?

Même sa voix vibrait. Il était tout bonnement incapable de contrôler les soubresauts de son corps.

- Stiles… Pourquoi ?

Derek sentait monter les larmes, ses yeux le piquaient mais c'était surtout son cœur qui lui faisait endurer mille tourments. Il avait la sensation que mille aiguilles le pénétraient tentant de le percer de part en part pour lui arracher de force, une effroyable douleur qui lui déchirait la poitrine. Jamais encore il n'avait ressenti pareille souffrance. C'était cent fois pire que lorsqu'il avait tué Boyd de ses propres mains. Cent fois pire que la mort elle-même.

Il aperçut les lèvres de Stiles s'étirer en mince sourire contrit.

- Tu sais parfaitement pourquoi.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû. Je ne le mérite pas.

Stiles leva la main pour toucher la joue rugueuse du loup. Derek l'a saisit fermant les yeux pour en apprécier la sensation. Qu'avait-il fait ? Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ?

- Je ne regrette rien…

Parler était ardu et Stiles savait qu'il ne lui restait plus que quelques instants à vivre, mais il n'avait aucun remord. Il venait de sauver l'homme qu'il aimait, il avait enfin accompli quelque chose avant de mourir.

- Chut ! Ne parle pas ! Je vais te sortir de là. Tenta de le conforter Derek.

Mais Stiles n'était pas idiot. Les vaines tentatives de Derek pour le consoler étaient absolument inutiles. Les dès étaient jetés, le sort en était joué. Il n'était pas un loup garou lui et il n'avait pas la capacité de se régénérer. La profonde entaille laissée par les griffes de Peter lui avait touché le cœur et transpercé les poumons. Comment pourrait-il y survivre ? Il passerait les portes de la Mort et abandonnerait Derek à sa solitude même si c'était là son dernier souhait.

- Ca va aller. Souffla l'humain. Tu es en vie. C'est tout ce qui compte.

- En vie ? Répéta le loup désorienté. Mais à quel prix !

Derek serra plus fort l'humain contre lui. Il avait eu la ferme intention de se sacrifier pour que Stiles puisse vivre, mais le destin s'était retourné contre lui jouant en sa défaveur. La vie était sur le point de lui enlever ce qu'il avait de plus cher. Stiles avait subi les conséquences de son erreur, avait pâti de sa faiblesse. Il n'avait pas été à la hauteur, comment pourrait-il un jour se le pardonner ? Comment pourrait-il seulement continuer à vivre ?

A seulement quelques pas, Scott observait la scène qui se jouait sous ses yeux. Il était partagé entre l'envie d'hurler sa douleur de voir son meilleur ami dans cet état, et celui de tuer sur le champ l'auteur de ce crime impardonnable. Mais il ne pouvait pas, il s'y refusait car il savait que Stiles ne l'aurait pas souhaité. Il ne voudrait pas qu'il se salisse les mains et porte sur sa conscience le poids d'un tel fardeau, même s'il s'agissait de la pire crapule que le monde ait porté. Il sortit de sa poche son téléphone et appela sa mère qui était de garde à l'hôpital. Il ne prit pas le temps de lui expliquer la situation et la pressa de faire dépêcher une ambulance au lycée. Stiles était mourant. Melissa comprit l'urgence et lui assura que les secours seraient là dans une dizaine de minutes, mais Scott doutait que le jeune homme tienne jusque là.

L'alpha aurait voulu s'approcher, toucher son ami, lui parler, lui faire sentir qu'il n'était pas seul, qu'il était là, mais choqué par le désespoir et le calvaire de Derek, il choisit de s'abstenir. Il n'aurait su dire pourquoi, mais il comprit que quelque chose s'était passé et qu'un lien, bien plus puissant que celui qui l'avait uni à Allison existait entre le loup et l'humain. Un lien fort et unique qui allait bien au-delà des mots et des non-dits. Il n'y avait qu'à voir la façon dont l'ancien alpha regardait son meilleur ami. Un mélange de culpabilité, de reproche, de douceur, mais surtout d'amour se lisait dans ses prunelles. Il le vit lui caresser le visage et poser un baiser frémissant sur son front. Alors, il comprit. Derek était tombé amoureux de Stiles, tout simplement. Pourquoi n'avait-il rien vu ? Il ne s'était douté de rien. Perdu et en colère contre lui-même, Scott se tassa sur lui-même et se laissa aller au chagrin pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

Même s'il ne laissait rien paraître, Derek fulminait de rage. La colère sourdait en lui comme un volcan menaçant d'exploser. Une lave incandescente coulait dans ses veines. Il bouillait littéralement et avait toutes les peines du monde à se contrôler. Peter allait lui payer cette infamie. Il lui ôterait une nouvelle fois la vie quitte à passer le reste de ses jours en enfers. Mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à abandonner Stiles. Son corps refusait de se mouvoir et son âme se mourrait. Ses yeux s'embuèrent et il laissa libre court à sa peine quand il sentit la vie du jeu homme sur le point de quitter son corps.

- Non, Stiles, non ! Je t'en prie, tiens le coup !

Stiles esquissa un maigre sourire. Il ne ressentait plus la douleur, son esprit s'égarant loin de ce monde. Il n'avait même plus la force de prononcer ces trois mots qu'il lui tenait à cœur et qui butait contre ses lèvres. Derek ne saurait jamais à quel point il l'avait aimé mais il ne regrettait rien. Ses actes plus que ses mots le lui avaient hurlé. Lui sauver la vie était la preuve de son amour. Épuisé, vaincu, mais malgré tout heureux, il ferma les yeux. Il avait tellement sommeil. Il savait que lutter ne servait à rien. Il n'avait plus à avoir peur, il était en sécurité dans les bras de son loup. Il pouvait s'en aller.

Les bras de Derek s'enveloppèrent autour de l'humain une main reposant sur sa poitrine tout près de son cœur. Il colla sa joue contre son front et inspira profondément serrant si fort les dents que sa mâchoire trembla. Il savait désormais que Stiles ne survivrait pas, il devait accepter de le laisser partir, loin de lui, loin de ce monde, loin de son cœur. Il ferma les yeux, inspira une nouvelle fois et bloqua sa respiration pendant de longues secondes. Dieu qu'il avait mal. C'était une souffrance indescriptible, une part de lui qui se brisait. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas le pouvoir de remonter le temps ? Que ne donnerait-il pas pour n'avoir jamais croisé le chemin de l'humain. Il n'aurait jamais dû s'attacher à lui, c'était bien trop douloureux. Il ne pensa à respirer que lorsqu'il entendit un murmure presqu'inaudible.

- De…rek !

Derek effleura du bout des doigts la joue de Stiles ses lèvres s'étirant en un sourire piteux, empreint de misère et d'affliction.

- Endors-toi ! Je suis là.

Comme si ce fut là une délivrance, un signal de départ, une récompense, Stiles s'abandonna et son corps se détendit. Une larme s'échappa de ses yeux coulant doucement vers la commissure de ses lèvres, dernière expression de son humanité, puis, son corps eut un dernier sursaut avant que son cœur ne s'arrête de battre à tout jamais. Anéanti et plus misérable que jamais, Derek déposa sur ses lèvres un baiser aussi doux qu'une plume en entendant l'humain rendre son dernier souffle, son dernier soupir.

Meurtri jusqu'au plus profond de sa chair, Derek aurait voulu crier, hurler, mordre, frapper, tuer, mais il était incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Il n'avait même pas la force de pleurer, sa gorge était sèche et son cœur était mort. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à lâcher le corps de l'humain, admettre qu'il l'avait quitté le laissant plus seul que jamais avec ses remords, ses regrets et son amour inavoué. Il n'oublierait rien. Jamais. Il n'oublierait jamais la couleur de ses yeux, le parfum de sa peau, le son de ses mots, la force de son amour mais il n'avait aucun espoir. Comment survivre ? Comment pardonner ?

Le loup ne reprit réellement conscience que lorsque Scott posa une main sur son épaule l'obligeant à sortir de sa léthargie.

- Derek !

Derek leva les yeux. L'alpha pleurait. Il comprenait. Scott s'agenouilla et lui prit gentiment Stiles des bras.

- Je m'occupe de lui.

Derek acquiesça silencieusement et le laissa faire. Il observa Scott un moment, mais n'y tenant plus il se releva et leur tourna le dos. C'est alors qu'il remarqua Peter qui reprenait peu à peu conscience. A la vue de cette ordure, une vague de fureur déferla en lui, s'infiltrant dans chaque parcelle de son corps. Fronçant front et sourcils comme preuve de son courroux, il s'avança vers lui. Des pulsions meurtrières le secouaient de part en part. Il suintait la colère et l'énervement comme jamais. Il était prit d'une telle frénésie de vengeance qu'il ne ressentait plus la douleur de ses blessures. D'ailleurs, celles-ci guérissaient à une vitesse incroyable mais il n'en prenait pas garde. Plus ses pas le rapprochaient de son oncle, plus la folie le gagnait. Ses yeux se teintèrent tantôt d'azur, tantôt de sang.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Derek ? Lui lança Scott de loin.

Le loup ne lui répondit pas.

- Ne fais pas ça Derek ! Stiles ne le voudrait pas.

Mais Derek ne l'écoutait pas. Seul son instinct dictait sa conduite, et son instinct le poussait à tuer. Tuer et seulement tuer. Ce mot tournait en boucle dans son esprit alors que Peter se relevait faisant face à son neveu. Il n'aurait de repos que lorsque qu'il aurait planté ses griffes dans ce cœur pourri par la noirceur. Son oncle jeta un coup d'œil par dessus l'épaule de Derek et leva un sourcil étonné.

- Oups ! Lâcha-t-il en comprenant que Stiles ne faisait plus partit de ce monde.

Peter ne paraissait pas inquiet outre mesure face au regard assassin de Derek. Au contraire, il avait toute confiance en ses capacités. Les effets de l'épinéphrine étaient toujours présents et il se sentait d'attaque pour affronter son adversaire. Bon ok, Scott l'avait mis KO mais ce n'était qu'une erreur de parcours, cela ne se reproduirait pas.

- On dirait que tu n'en as pas eu assez. Je me demande bien comment tu tiens encore debout. Est-ce que par hasard tu en redemanderais ?

- Tu vas payer pour ce que tu as fais.

- C'est ce que nous verrons.

Un sourire vicieux plaqué sur une face de psychopathe, Peter se transforma à nouveau bien déterminé à en finir une bonne fois pour toute. Une fois qu'il se serait débarrassé de lui il s'attaquerait à Scott. Jamais il ne renoncerait au pouvoir. Il en avait besoin, c'était vital.

- C'en est fini de toi ! Grogna Derek sortant les griffes et montrant les crocs.

- On dirait que tu es en colère. Remarqua Peter. Ne me dis pas que c'est parce que j'ai tué ton p'tit copain !

Cette réflexion mal venue eut le don d'irriter Derek qui se laissa emporter par une nouvelle vague de fureur. Son corps frémissait dans l'attente de sang. Il se campa alors sur ses jambes, prêt à l'attaque, son regard s'assombrissant au fur et à mesure que ses yeux changeaient définitivement de couleur. L'azur étincelant cédant sa place à la couleur du rubis.

- Que…comment est-ce possible ? Souffla Peter de surprise.

Mais il se reprit bien vit et se mit à rire bruyamment. Quelle chance ! Un véritable alpha, cela lui en faisait deux pour le prix d'un. Il n'en demandait pas tant. Il choisit d'attaquer avant que Derek ne prenne pleinement conscience de sa condition. Il devait faire vite. Dans un grondement rageur, il se propulsa sur l'alpha dans l'espoir de l'achever. Tout se passa alors très vite. Les griffes pénétrèrent sa gorge dans un geste rapide et précis. Le sang gicla et une odeur de mort imminente flottait dans les airs. Les yeux révulsés, l'étonnement planté sur son visage blafard, il plaqua ses mains sur la plaie reculant de quelques pas. Comment cela avait-il pu arriver ? Il n'avait eu le temps de rien, pas même de lever le bras. Il s'écroula et son corps se crispa dans d'horribles convulsions. Au bout de quelques secondes son cœur s'arrêta et ses yeux se fermèrent à tout jamais. Il n'était plus. Peter venait de périr.

Derek contempla longtemps le corps de son oncle, le fixant d'un air interdit. Stiles était vengé, mais pourquoi se sentait-il plus mal que jamais ? Ôter la vie de Peter aurait dû le soulager, lui apporter une quelconque satisfaction, mais rien. Peut-être aurait-il dû le faire souffrir, lui voler sa vie après quelques tortures, mais il avait eu bien trop hâte de finir.

Ce ne fut que lorsque Scott l'interpella qu'il réalisa pleinement ce qu'il venait de faire. Peter n'était plus de ce monde, il l'avait tué une seconde fois. Désintéressé, il se détourna, et retourna près de Stiles sans même reprendre apparence humaine.

- Derek ! Souffla Scott ébahit. Tes yeux !

Comme l'alpha renaissant de ses cendres, Derek lui adressa un pauvre sourire qui ressemblait davantage à un rictus.

- Je suis de nouveau un alpha. Dit-il simplement en s'agenouillant pour prendre Stiles dans ses bras.

- Comment ?

Était-ce dû au pouvoir de l'amour ? Derek s'était laissé consumer par son chagrin et son besoin de vengeance.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Scott en voyant Derek emporter le corps de son ami. L'ambulance ne va pas tarder à venir le chercher.

- J'ai besoin d'être seul avec lui.

- Où comptes-tu aller ?

Scott observa Derek quitter l'enceinte du lycée mais ne l'arrêta pas.

- Derek, réponds-moi !

Pour toute réponse, Derek grogna et partit précipitamment en entendant la sirène de l'ambulance. Il prit la direction des bois, s'enfonçant profondément en son cœur. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il ressentit le besoin de reprendre sa respiration qu'il s'arrêta. Il déposa le corps de Stiles sur un tapis de feuilles et tomba à genoux prêt de lui. Malgré la nuit il voyait très nettement chaque trait de son visage au reflet de la lune assassine.

- Pardonne-moi !

Pour la première fois depuis des années, depuis la mort de Paige en vérité, une larme s'échappa de ses yeux bientôt suivie d'une deuxième puis d'une myriade de gouttelettes salées qui dévalaient sur ses joues.

- Je n'ai pas su te protéger. Quel piètre alpha je fais.

Il posa une main sur la joue de son défunt amant et se baissa pour l'embrasser une dernière fois.

- Mais ne t'en fais pas, tu ne seras plus jamais seul.

Comment pourrait-il vivre alors que Stiles n'était plus de ce monde ? Il était à nouveau un alpha mais à quoi bon ? Par la seule force de sa volonté et de son amour, il était devenu un véritable alpha. Mais ce pouvoir ne lui servait à rien. Plus maintenant qu'il l'avait perdu, lui, l'humain qui était devenu sa seule et unique raison de vivre.

Derek se redressa, leva sa main pour en contempler chaque griffe puis la tourna vers lui. Il susurra une prière connue de lui seul, puis, sans une once d'hésitation il enfonça ses griffes jusqu'au plus profond de son cœur. Il n'aurait plus jamais à souffrir. JAMAIS.

* * *

**_Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je pense qu'une troisième personne va également mourir ce soir._**

**_Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews qui me font chaque fois extrêmement plaisir._**

**_Je n'avais pas prévu de finir ce chapitre ainsi. Un bonus devrait être écrit d'ici peu._**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Comme promis, le bonus. J'ai écrit ce chapitre afin de donner la possibilité d'avoir une autre fin.** _

* * *

_Loin, très loin de Beacon Hills, un hurlement déchira les airs et un homme aux allures de loup s'élança à corps perdu dans une course effrénée. La pleine lune aidant il se transforma complètement poussé par une douleur lancinante et harassante. Pourquoi était-il un jour partit ?_

_Cela avait commencé par un pressentiment. Puis, très vite, était venu le malaise, persistant, lui broyant les entrailles. Il n'aurait jamais dû le quitter. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas écouté son cœur ? Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait plus ressenti de douleur aussi vive, de celle qui vous transperce de part en part et vous laisse pourtant entier et en vie, pour vous blesser encore plus fort la prochaine fois._

_Mais tout n'était pas perdu. Il lança une nouvelle lamentation et plus déterminé que jamais accéléra la cadence. Il voulait être là-bas avant le lever du jour. _

* * *

Moite de sueur, Stiles s'éveilla dans un brusque sursaut poussant un cri effroyable. Il secoua la tête jetant des regards anxieux tout autour de lui quand ses yeux se posèrent sur les rayons de la lune filtrant par la fenêtre entrouverte. Angoissé et perdu, il plaqua une main tremblante sur sa gorge ses ongles griffant sa chair. La tête lui tournait et une terrible nausée lui nouait l'estomac. La respiration saccadée, les yeux exorbités, le cœur battant à tout rompre, il exhalait une terreur farouche. Quel épouvantable et tragique cauchemar il venait de faire !

Une douleur insupportable étreignait la poitrine du jeune homme qui tentait tant bien que mal de ne pas craquer face à tant d'émotions refoulées. Ses yeux le piquaient et il cligna des paupières pour refouler des larmes menaçant de s'échapper. Il se refusait à pleurer. Ce n'était qu'un rêve, rien de plus qu'un putain de maudit rêve même s'il avait été bien trop réel à son goût. Mais il n'y avait aucune raison de sangloter. Rien de tout ça n'était vrai. Que ce soit le retour de Derek à Beacon Hills annonçant un danger, une merveilleuse nuit d'amour emmêlés l'un dans l'autre, l'appel de Lydia, ou bien encore leur mort à tous les deux. Rien, absolument rien n'était la réalité. Pas même ce fichu lien entre le loup et l'humain. Il avait juste fait un terrible cauchemar. Alors pourquoi se mettre dans tous ses états ?

Stiles aurait pu trouver n'importe quel prétexte mais il ne pouvait se voiler la face. Il connaissait les réponses à ses questions silencieuses. Il laissa alors tomber le masque et se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes son corps se contractant sous des sanglots incontrôlés. Oui, rien de tout ce qu'il avait vécu en cauchemar n'était concret mais cependant, une chose demeurait. Ses sentiments pour Derek. Il l'aimait et cet amour le consumait.

Seul dans les ténèbres de sa chambre, les genoux contre lui et la tête enfouie dans ses bras, Stiles n'entendit pas l'intrus pousser la fenêtre ni même s'approcher posant sur lui un regard rougeoyant.

Derek dévisagea longuement l'humain ses prunelles brillant comme deux diamants éternels. La détresse de Stiles était palpable et elle lui prenait aux tripes. Il comprit alors à quel point il lui avait manqué et comme il avait eu peur de le perdre à jamais.

Silencieusement, il combla la distance entre lui et Stiles s'agenouillant près de son lit.

- Stiles !

Plus qu'un murmure, une douce caresse qui donna un léger frisson au jeune homme.

- Stiles !

Derek voulait le toucher mais il craignait de le faire sursauter.

- Je dois être complètement atteint, voilà que j'entends la voix de Derek maintenant. Maudit cauchemar.

Stiles se recroquevilla davantage. Son esprit lui jouait des tours. Il était seulement empêtré entre rêve et réalité.

- Tu n'es pas fou Stiles. Je suis bien là.

Comme pour appuyer ses dires, Derek alluma la lampe de chevet ce qui l'effet escompté sur Stiles qui sursauta de frayeur. Il se serait mis à hurler si le loup n'avait posé ses mains de part et d'autre de sa tête pour l'empêcher de pousser ce qui s'apprêter à être un cri strident fortement désagréable.

- Je t'en prie, ferme-là ! Je n'ai pas fait tout ce chemin pour t'entendre me hurler dans les oreilles.

Tout en parlant Derek le relâcha mais il eut droit en retour aux mains de Stiles tâtant son visage comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne s'agissait pas là d'un mirage. Il leva les yeux au ciel mais le laissa faire observant l'humain qui semblait totalement déconnecté de la réalité. Quand ses mains dévalèrent sur sa poitrine, Derek les emprisonna et força Stiles à le regarder dans les yeux essuyant au passage quelques unes de ses larmes.

- Stiles ! Tout va bien. Je ne suis pas une hallucination. Tu n'es plus dans ton cauchemar.

A ces mots, Stiles parut reprendre vie mais secoua vivement la tête.

- Derek ?

- Oui. Je suis là.

- Mais…qu'est-ce que…je ne comprends pas. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Comment es-tu entré ? Non, laisse tomber cette question, ça je sais. Où étais-tu ? Et comment t'es au courant pour mon rêve ? Et…

Derek soupira bruyamment ennuyé par autant de questions qu'il écoutait à peine. Alors, dans un geste totalement imprévisible mais tendre, il captura les lèvres de Stiles dans un baiser étourdissant. Quand leur étreinte prit fin, il contempla avec satisfaction le visage devenu cramoisi de son amoureux, mais surtout il se félicitait de lui avoir cloué le bec pendant quelques secondes.

- Si tu pouvais la fermer cinq minutes et prendre le temps de réfléchir tu n'aurais pas à me poser toutes ces questions agaçantes.

Stiles, les yeux dans le vague était décontenancé par les propos du loup, mais surtout il était totalement bouleversé par son baiser et ne parvenait à mettre son cerveau en route. Il avait bien trop pleuré et il était épuisé par sa nuit cauchemardesque.

Dépité devant l'air ahuri du jeune homme, Derek capitula. Visiblement, l'humain n'était pas en état de comprendre quoique ce soit et il était lui-même trop fatigué pour tout lui raconter maintenant. Il avait couru une bonne partie de la nuit après s'être réveillé d'un terrible cauchemar où lui et Stiles perdaient la vie. Ils se parleraient demain. Bien décidé à rester, il se redressa, retira ses vêtements conservant uniquement son boxer et ordonna à Stiles de se pousser.

- Mais mais… qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Pas que Stiles fut mécontent de devoir partager son lit avec le loup, mais il n'était pas sur de vraiment comprendre ce qui se passait. Trop de choses arrivaient d'un coup et il était difficile de suivre. Et puis Derek était bien trop sexy…

- Écoute-moi bien par ce que je ne te le dirais pas deux fois ! Commença Derek en lui attrapant le menton pour l'obliger à le regarder dans les yeux. Je t'aime Stiles Stilinski et je te promets que tant que tu seras prêt de moi il ne t'arrivera jamais rien.

Derek lui accorda une minute pour s'imprégner de ses paroles avant de se détourner pour éteindre la lampe et se coucher remontant les couvertures sur eux.

- Maintenant, dors !

Stiles se laissa faire quand Derek le força à se tourner et qu'il le captura dans l'étau de ses bras. Il ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'il se passait mais il savait au plus profond de lui que tout ceci était cette fois ci bien réel et qu'il ne ferait plus jamais de cauchemar tant que Derek serait près de lui.

Avant de s'endormir, il susurra sa plus intime confession un demi-sourire sur les lèvres.

- Je t'aime Derek !

Dans son dos, des yeux comparables à la couleur du sang brillèrent plus intensément l'espace d'un instant avant de reprendre leur éclat naturel. Bien sur qu'il l'aimait, il ne pouvait en être autrement. Et demain, quand le soleil se lèverait Derek lui raconterait probablement l'histoire d'un lien unissant un homme et un loup. En attendant, ils allaient profiter de leur corps collés l'un à l'autre et de leurs mains entrelacées, le tout dans un parfait mélange d'amour et de douceur. Tout était bien même si Derek ne s'expliquait pas qu'il puisse à travers un rêve être redevenu un alpha. Il décida de mettre ça sur le compte de son amour pour l'humain. Avant de se laisser tomber dans les bras de Morphée, il déposa un tendre baiser dans le cou de son amant un délicieux sourire étirant ses lèvres.

* * *

Voilà, cette fic est définitivement terminée. Merci de m'avoir lue.


End file.
